Cukormentes
by rolcas
Summary: Dean és Castiel közösen próbálnak megoldást találni, hogy Sam újra önmaga lehessen. Amikor a rendelkezésre álló könyvekben nem találnak semmilyen megoldást, Dean nem bírja tovább és ráveszi a barátját, hogy szellőztessék ki a fejüket egy közeli bárban, ahol egy rég nem látott ismerőst fedeznek fel, aki talán segíthet a párosnak megmenteni Samet. Sok spoiler a 9. évadból!
1. Chapter 1

Életem első spn ficje, remélem tetszeni fog.

Egyik karakter sem az enyém... sajnos ^-^

Végtelen hálám suziminek, aki végig segített és javította a hibákat, amíg elkészült a történet.

**1. fejezet**

A helyzet egyre rosszabb volt. Az angyalok a Földön jártak, és legalább két frakcióra szakadtak. A Mennyekben a Metatron tartott felvételt a számára hasznos angyalok számára. Mindemellett a Pokolban is hatalmi harcok dúltak, amik elég erősen kihatottak a földi életre is.

És, ha ez nem lett volna elég, akkor Deannek még szembe kellett néznie azzal a helyzettel is, hogy egy idegesítő tollas barom ismételten átverte őket. Ezekiel nem az volt, akinek mondta magát. Sőt, ahogy Cas tájékoztatta pár hete telefonon, Ezekiel nem is élte túl a bukást. Egy ellenséges angyal lakott az öccse testében és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit tehetnek ez ellen.

Az egyetlen jó dolog a rengeteg katasztrófa közepette az volt, hogy Cas valamilyen csoda folytán visszakapta a szárnyait. Legalábbis az angyal ezt mondta neki, és Dean nem érezte úgy, hogy többet szükséges lenne tudnia.

Crowley még mindig a pincében volt, és Deannek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit kezdjen vele.

Amint Cas visszanyerte az erejét, beköltözött a bunkerbe. Samet kénytelenek voltak bezárni egy másik cellába, Crowley közelében, mert Gadriel teljesen átvette a hatalmat a fiú fölött és csak így tudták a bunkerben tartani.

Természetesen Gadriel a legkevésbé sem élvezte a helyzetet. Cas és Dean nagyjából úgy tartották, mint Crowleyt. Egy székhez kötve megfelelő enochiai jelekkel körülvéve, ami megakadályozta, hogy bármit is tudjon tenni, a hisztin kívül. Amit napi 24 órában művelt. Jó párszor úgy tett, mintha Sam visszanyerte volna az uralmát a teste fölött és könyörgött nekik, hogy engedjék el. Máskor megfenyegette őket, hogy darabokra tépi a testet, amiben jelenleg volt, de szerencsére a cellájában ehhez se volt hatalma.

Pár hét után Deant már az őrület kergette. Bezárva érezte magát. Megpróbálta átrágni magát minden használható könyvön. Cas is próbált utána járni valami megoldásnak, de nagyon óvatosnak kellett lenniük, hisz az angyalok továbbra is vadásztak arra, akit felelősnek tartottak a bukásuk miatt.

Nagyon hiányzott neki Sam, aki mindig sokkal jobb volt a kutatásban, mint ő. Kevin elvesztése is erősen rányomta a bélyegét a lelkiállapotára. Megkérte Cast, hogy próbálja meg feltámasztani, de az angyal varázsereje ezen a téren besült. Mivel el voltak vágva a Mennyektől, így sajnos egy lelket se tudott visszahozni a testébe egy másik angyal kegyével. A sajátját pedig még fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja visszaszerezni.

- Cas, ennyi volt. Nem bírom tovább! Ma este elmegyünk innen!

Castiel megfordult a kanapén és az ebédlőben dühöngő Deant figyelte kifürkészhetetlen kék szemeivel.

- Egyik foglyunk sincs szállítható állapotban, Dean. Nem tartom jó ötletnek…

- Nem úgy értettem. Nekünk, kettőnknek kell kimozdulnunk. Úgy érzem rámdőlnek a falak. Alig kapok levegőt.

- Nem tartom bölcs ötletnek…

- Ugyan már! A bunkerből se ki, se be. Aki bent van, nem jut ki, aki pedig be akarna jönni, nem tud. Atombiztos az egész. Viszont én kezdek megőrülni. Nem tudom, te hogy bírod, hogy mindkét szállóvendégünk álló nap vagy egymással kiabál, vagy nekünk nyekereg fenyegetéseket, de én már torkig vagyok. Elmegyünk. 5 perc múlva legyél kész - zárta le a vitát.

Cas fáradtan sóhajtott. Kikapcsolta a tv-t és lassan az ajtóhoz sétált. Talán Deannek igaza volt. Itt bent semmit sem tudnak tenni Samért, vagy azért, hogy az angyalok visszakerülhessenek a Mennyekbe. Ha lett volna lehetőség itt benn, már megtalálták volna. Talán odakint szerencsével járnak.

Dean a szokásos zöld dzsekijében várta a bejáratnál az angyalt.

Cas automatikusan elindult az Impala felé.

- Nem Cas. Gyalog megyünk.

- Egész pontosan hova tervezel menni, Dean?

- Ide a közelbe. Van itt egy bár, láttam már párszor a kocsiból, amikor visszajöttünk egy-egy meló után.

Az angyal megvonta a vállát és követte a barátját végig a sötét utcán. Néhány utcával arrébb igazi éjszakai életbe csöppentek. Egymást követték a kocsmák, a kisebb étkezdék és a különböző bárok.

- Nem értem mit keresünk itt - kezdte Castiel - nem hiszem, hogy ezen a környéken találunk megoldást a gondjainkra.

- Tévedsz barátom. Pontosan itt fogjuk megtalálni a megoldást a gondjainkra - válaszolta sokat sejtetően Dean és megállt az egyik épület kivilágított ajtaja előtt.

Az ajtó felett villogó neonvilágítás szerint az "Amerikai Cabaret" nevű hely bejáratánál álltak.

- Egy táncos bár? - húzta fel kételkedve a szemöldökét a ballonkabátos angyal.

- Olyasmi. Amikor legutóbb az egyik közeli kocsmában voltam sokan beszéltek erről a helyről. Azt mesélték, hogy olcsó a sör, ez nagyon fontos, valamint, hogy nagyon tehetségesen a lányok. Itt az ideje, hogy magam is véleményt alkossak a helyről.

Mindkettőjük legnagyobb meglepetésére a hely teli volt emberekkel. Csak az egyik félreeső sarokban találtak egy üres asztalt, ahova le tudtak telepedni.

Hamarosan feltűnt egy csinos pincérlány, aki örömmel vette fel a rendelésüket. A hely jóval nagyobb volt, mint a legtöbb kocsma, vagy sztriptízbár, ahol Dean eddig járt. A pult mellett egy közepes méretű színpad foglalt helyet. Dean alig várta, hogy elkezdődjön az esti műsor.

- Még sohasem voltam ilyen helyen - közölte Castiel az asztalon lévő papírt tanulmányozva.

- Ezt hogy érted?

Dean tökéletesen tudta, hogy Castiel igenis volt már olyan helyen, ahol lányok táncoltak és vetkőztek, hisz ő maga vitte el annakidején az angyalt ilyen bárokba.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még nem jártam Variety színházban.

- Hol?

Kikapta az angyal kezéből a prospektust, amin legnagyobb bánatára nem az aktuális vetkőzőlányok szerepeltek, hanem az aznapi műsor. Vagy legalábbis a témája. Casnek igaza volt, ez nem sztriptíz bár volt, hanem egy táncos-énekes szórakozóhely, ahol péntekenként karaoke is van.

- Mindegy. Akkor is lányok és sör. Ezerszer jobb, mint a bunkerben tölteni az estét.

Dean ezzel kényelembe helyezte magát és, amint megérkeztek a sörök alig várta, hogy kezdődjön a műsor. Nem tudott olyan sokat az ilyen helyekről, de annyit tudott, hogy bár nem vetkőznek, akkor is elég hiányos, vagy kirívó ruházatban énekelnek és táncolnak a lányok.

Nem kellett sokat várniuk. A műsor egy fél órán belül elkezdődött. Cas érdeklődve figyelte az előadást. Deant leginkább csak a lányok kinézete kötötte le, mint a hangjuk. Az mindenképp nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy igazi lányok énekeltek és táncoltak. Jó érzés volt végre kikapcsolni egy kicsit. Dean igyekezte kiélvezni ezt a pár szabad órát, Castiel viszont láthatóan ideges volt és folyton fészkelődött.

- Továbbra sem értem miért jobb itt ülni és nézni az előadást, mint a bunkerben? Megoldást kell találnunk arra, hogy Gadrielt kiűzzük a testvéredből anélkül, hogy baja esne, és vissza kell fordítanunk Metatron varázslatát.

- Itt is pont annyira valószínű, hogy megtaláljuk a csodálatos megoldásunkat, mint ott. Már minden könyvet végignyálaztunk, amiben bármi utalás lehet bármire is. Azt hiszed, én nem akarom visszakapni az öcsémet?

- Sose mondtam, hogy ezt hinném, Dean.

- Helyes! Mert rohadtul vissza akarom kapni. De ha nem szellőztetem ki a fejemet, legalább egy este erejéig, akkor megőrülök és a végén még valami baromságot csinálok. Azt pedig nem akarom! Világos? Most pedig élvezd az estét és maradj csöndben.

Castiel próbált így tenni. Megitta a sörét és a színpadot figyelte.

A társulat 6-7 lányból és 1-2 férfiból állt. A nézőtéren félhomály uralkodott a színpadot pedig néhány reflektor világította meg, néha különböző színekben.

Nem igazán értett a zenéhez, de úgy érezte, hogy egész jó dalok követték egymást. Dean felvilágosította, hogy ezek úgynevezett musicalekből való különböző betétdalok voltak.

Bármennyire is újdonság volt ez a számára, Castiel hamar elvesztette az érdeklődését az előadás és a sör iránt. Dean ellenben láthatóan jól szórakozott. Legalábbis, mindent megtett érte.

Néha-néha kinyílt a bejárati ajtó és újabb nézők érkeztek, akik általában már csak a falat tudták támasztani, mivel a helyek nagyrészt mind foglaltak voltak. Casnek feltűnt, hogy a színpad közelében volt egy kétszemélyes asztal, amin egy foglalt felirat díszelgett.

Már legalább egy órája ment a műsor, amikor ismét újabb vendég érkezett a bárba.

Dean az ég tudja hányadik sörét itta és félkábán bámulta a rövid szoknyában táncoló lányokat a színpadon.

Castiel sajnálta a barátját. El tudta képzelni milyen érzés lehet a férfi számára, hogy nem tud segíteni a testvérén. Mindig is Sam volt a legfontosabb az idősebb Winchester számára, és a tudat, hogy semmit sem tehet azért, hogy visszakapja, megmentse valósággal megőrjítette. Ő maga sem érezte túl jól magát, hisz semmit sem tehetett. Bár ismét angyal volt, nem tökéletesen az az angyal, aki korábban. Ráadásul semmilyen segítségre sem számíthatott. Eddig akárhány angyallal akadt össze mind meg akarták ölni. Egyetlen olyan angyalt sem ismert, akiben megbízhatott volna, és akitől bármilyen segítségre számíthatott volna.

A gondolatmenetét megzavarták, mivel az egészen eddig üresen maradt asztal végre gazdára talált.

Csak hátulról látta a férfit. Hasonló zöld dzsekiben volt, mint Dean, alatta szintén flanelinggel. Valahogy nagyon ismerősnek tűnt Castielnek. Volt benne valami, amitől felállt a hátán a szőr, de nem tudta hova tenni az érzést.

A férfi levette a fejéről a kopott baseball sapkáját és ezzel szabaddá váltak az aranybarna félhosszú tincsei.

Castiel izmai hirtelen megfeszültek. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy prédára leső nagymacska.

Dean is megérezte a feszültséget, ami a mellette ülő angyalból sugárzott.

- Mi a baj Cas?

- Lehetetlen… - suttogta Castiel, inkább magának, mintsem Deannek válaszolva.

A vadász követte Castiel tekintetét egészen az asztalnál ülő magányos férfiig.

- Ismered valahonnan? - kérdezte a tarkóját vakargatva.

- Nem tudom. Nem lehetséges… meghalt…

- Ki halt meg? Kiről beszélsz?

Úgy tűnt a férfi törzsvendég lehetett, mert minden előzmény nélkül az egyik pincérnő egy korsó sört tett le az asztalra. A férfi ekkor a kiszolgáló felé fordult és Dean úgy érezte, mint akit leöntöttek egy vödör jeges vízzel.

- Gabriel!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

Dean a felismeréssel együtt az ültéből is egyből felpattant. A széke azzal a lendülettel felborult mögötte.

A körülöttük ülők dühösen pisszegtek feléjük.

Cas is talpra ugrott és pont olyan elképedt arcot vágott, mint Dean.

- Ez lehetetlen… - morogta Castiel.

- Ha ez nem ő, akkor az ikertestvére - dühöngött a vadász - Rohadt kis szemét! Végig életben volt. Végig! És itt bujkált! A világ romokban hever, polgárháború dúlt az angyalok között, leviatánok szállták meg a világunkat, egy évet rohadtunk a Purgatóriumban, majd mostanra minden angyalt kiűztek a Paradicsomból, ez meg itt bámulja a táncoslányokat!

- Dean nyugodj meg - suttogta Castiel.

- Hogy-hogy nyugodjak meg? Segíthetett volna! Segítenie kellett volna! - a magasabb férfi szinte reszketett a dühtől.

Castiel megragadta a társa karját és továbbra is próbálta rávenni, hogy üljön vissza a helyére.

- Ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot. Gabrielnek biztos megvolt az oka rá, hogy egészen eddig a háttérben húzta meg magát.

- Persze, az hogy egy gyáva patkány!

- A testvéremről beszélsz - szűrte a fogai között az angyal veszélyes éllel a hangjában.

Dean lerázta magáról Cas kezét és még mindig pattanásig feszült idegekkel felállította a székét és visszaült az asztalához.

- Sajnálom Cas, de a családod nem igazán lopta be magát a szívembe. Ez a te bátyád például több ezerszer ölt meg csak viccből. Bocsáss meg, ha épp nem rajongom érte, hogy viszontlátom.

- Talán segíthet.

- Segíthet? Ha annyira segíteni akart volna, hol volt eddig?

- Dean! Az most mindegy. A lényeg, hogy sokkal nagyobb hatalma van, mint nekem és idősebb is. Talán ismeri a varázslatot is, és lehet, hogy Samen is tud segíteni. Most nem az a kérdés, hogy hol volt eddig, hanem hogy hátha tud megoldást a problémáinkra.

Dean egy ideig még farkasszemet nézet Castiellel, majd megadóan felsóhajtott.

- Rendben. Akkor most mi lesz? Odamegyünk elsírjuk a bánatunk és meglátjuk van-e bármi ötlete, amit tudunk hasznosítani.

Úgy tűnt az angyal komolyan megfontolja ezt a lehetőséget, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem, hogy tanácsos lenne most rögtön, ahogy te fogalmaztad elsírnunk a bánatunkat neki. Hamarosan vége az előadásnak, és az emberek hazamennek, vagy ő megy el. Ha csak hárman leszünk, lehet, hogy többet tudunk elérni.

- Ez igazán remek ötlet, Cas. De mi van, ha egyszer csak elröppen innen valahova, és sohase találjuk ismét meg?

- Ha elröppenne, akkor utánamegyek - közölte szárazon az angyal.

Dean ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni. Szíve szerint két keze közé kapta volna az alacsony angyalt és addig rázta volna, amíg nem segít nekik. De tudta, hogy Gabriel nagyhatalmú lény, egy arkangyal egész pontosan. Nem szívesen ismerte el, de tényleg nem lenne jó ötlet, ha felidegesítenék az extrükköst.

Innentől kezdve egyikük sem figyelte az előadást. A figyelmüket kizárólag az asztalnál ülő, vígan iszogató férfi kötötte le.

Végtelenül normálisan viselkedett. Semmi csettintgetés, semmi varázslat, semmi trükk. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint mindenki más a teremben.

Mire véget ért az előadás megivott további egy korsó sört és elfogyasztott némi sósmogyorót is, amit szintén kérés nélkül megkapott a pincérektől.

Egész idő alatt a színpadon éneklő lányokat figyelte. Senkivel sem beszélgetett és senki sem ült oda az asztalához. Még csak a mosdóba se ment ki.

Deanben ez idő alatt annyi feszültség gyűlt össze, hogy úgy érezte, menten felrobban. Ennél jobban még életébe nem várta azt, hogy véget érjen egy este. Szerencsére az imái meghallgatásra találtak, mert lassan elérkezett az utolsó dal, aminek a végén minden fellépő meghajolt a közönségnek, majd a színpad végleg elsötétül, ugyanakkor a bár többi részébe megszűnt a félhomály, és átadta a helyet a fénynek.

A vendégek többsége szinte azonnal készülődni kezdett és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Az első asztalnál Gabriel is fáradtan nyújtózkodott, majd visszavette a baseball sapkáját és a pulthoz sétált.

A pincérrel váltott pár szót, majd eltűnt a bárpult mögötti ajtón keresztül.

Dean kétségbeesetten Cas felé fordult.

- Szerinted észrevett minket?

- Nem tudom. Lehet.

- Mennyi esélyünk van, hogy minket is beengedjenek azon az ajtón? Véleményem szerint nulla - túrt idegesen a rövid tincsei közé.

Gyorsan az asztalra dobták a pénzt azért, amit egész este fogyasztottak és elhagyták az épületet.

- Most bárhol lehet! A francba. Az is lehet, hogy már a világ másik felén van!

- Nem. Még mindig a közelben van - közölte az angyal.

- Ezt miből gondolod?

- Nem láttam, hogy elrepült volna. Itt kell lennie valahol.

Megkerülték az épületet. Mivel az egyik személyzeti ajtóban tűnt el, abban reménykedtek, hogy a személyzeti bejáraton fog távozni. Dean nem nagyon bízott a sikerben, de hinni akart Castielnek. Ha azt mondta, hogy Gabriel még nem ment el, akkor nem ment el.

Bár továbbra se volt fogalma róla, hogy mit kereshet itt az angyal, viszont hosszú napok óta ez volt az első jó hírnek nevezhető esemény.

Azt már rég elhatározta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy együttműködésre bírja Gabrielt, bár arra nem voltak konkrét ötletei, hogy miként fogják ezt kivitelezni, ha az nem akar nekik segíteni. És sajnos erre igen nagy volt az esély.

Idegőrlő percek teltek el, de nem hogy Gabriel, egy teremtett lélek sem hagyta el a szórakozóhelyet. Legalábbis a személyzet vagy a táncosok közül nem.

Amikor végül kinyílt az ajtó Dean úgy érezte, hogy megáll a szíve.

Legnagyobb bánatukra csak pár táncos lány távozott a szórakozóhelyről.

Minden végtelenül normális volt. Vidáman csevegtek teljesen egyszerű dolgokról. Egy percig Dean azt tervezte, hogy a következő távozók mögött be fog osonni az épületbe. Nem volt türelme megvárni, amíg az arkangyal kisétál az ajtón. Ha egyáltalán az ajtót kívánja használni.

Castiel ugyanakkor nagyon is türelmes volt. Némán állt Dean mellett és rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelte az ismét zárt személyzeti bejáratot.

- Még mindig odabent van - válaszolta meg Cas szokásos hangnemében Dean ki nem mondott kérdését.

- Egészen biztos vagy benne?

Az angyal elszakította a tekintetét az ajtótól és a mellette álló vadászra nézet. Dean érezte, hogy a tarkóján feláll a szőr attól, ahogy a barátja rá nézett.

- Oké… - nyögte megadóan - bent van. Értem.

Castiel minden további nélkül ismét az ajtónak szentelte minden figyelmét.

- Ez a te nézésed, Cas, komolyan mondom, rosszabb, mintha üvöltöznél velem.

- Nem látom okát, amiért üvöltenem kéne veled, Dean.

Éppen egy epés visszavágáson törte a fejét a férfi, amikor ismét kinyílt az ajtó, és érezte, ahogy a mellette álló angyal teste megfeszül.

Hihetetlen volt, de valóban Gabriel sétált ki az ajtón. Még az éjszaka közepén is könnyen fel lehetett ismerni az apró termetű arkangyalt. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint évekkel ezelőtt. A kopott baseball sapka alatt ugyanazok az aranybarna fürtök bújtak meg, és az arca is tökéletesen megegyezett azzal, amit Dean utoljára látott a Muncie-ben a pogány istenek szállodájában. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ő az.

Egy lépést tett a férfi felé, de Cas kitárt karjába ütközött.

- Mi a franc? - fordult idegesen az angyal felé.

- Nincs egyedül.

- Kit érdekel? Nem fogom hagyni, hogy eltűnjön a szemünk elől. Jelenleg ő az egyetlen esélyünk, hogy visszakapjam Sammyt. Leszarom, ha nincs egyedül!

Kikerülte Castiel karját és folytatta az útját Gabriel felé. Alig tett meg egy lépést, mikor az angyal megragadta a dzsekijét a nyakánál és visszarántotta maga mellé.

- Gabriel mindig is kiszámíthatatlan volt. Az ott egy ártatlan ember vele. Ha lerohanod, akkor lehet, hogy az a nő ott megsérül. Követjük őt. Amint egyedül lesz, ígérem, hogy megpróbáljuk rávenni, hogy segítsen nekünk.

- Nem tetszik ez az új Cas - morogta Dean. Megpróbált kitörni az angyal szorításából, de Castiel jóval erősebb volt nála.

Megadóan emelte fel a kezeit.

- Jól van! Nem rohanom le, a szentségit.

A szorítás rögtön enyhült a nyakánál. Most, hogy kissé lenyugodott, vagy legalábbis nyugalmat erőltetett magára Dean ismét Gabriel felé fordult.

Valóban nem volt egyedül. Egy lánnyal sétált lassan végig a sötét utcán. Dean felismerte benne az énekesek egyikét. Hosszú haja volt, talán barna. A sötétben nem igazán lehetett megmondani, a színpadon pedig szinte minden dalban másik parókát viselt. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mit akarhat tőle az angyal.

Szinte várta, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra egy csettintés után eltűnnek a szemük elől, de nem ez történt.

Gabriel felajánlotta a karját a nőnek és nyugodt tempóban sétáltak tovább az éjszakába. Dean és Castiel biztos távolból követték őket, ugrásra készen, ha az angyal el akarna tűnni előlük.

Ám úgy nézett ki, hogy semmi ehhez hasonló nem fog történni.

Legalább húsz perce követték a párost és még mindig semmi nyoma nem volt annak, hogy ez a férfi egy kicsit is hasonlítana viselkedésében a Trükköshöz vagy egy arkangyalhoz.

Néhány sarokkal később minden furcsaságot mellőzve, Gabriel besétált egy lépcsőházba.

Nem sokkal ezután Dean és Castiel is odaértek az épülethez. Egy négyemeletes olcsó bérház előtt álltak. Nem volt tökéletes állapotban az épület, de nem is volt teljesen lerobbant. A környék is teljesen átlagos volt, olyan hely ahol az alsó középosztálybeli emberek laknak. A ház előtt néhány öregebb autó parkolt.

- Ez meg mi a jó fene? - szakad ki Deanből - Miért jött ide? Lehet, hogy ez valami álca? Vagy trükk? Észrevett minket és direkt idecsalt, hogy lerázzon minket, vagy valami sokkal rosszabb?

- Nem tudom.

- Nem tudod? Pedig a te fivéred. Nekem itt valami nagyon bűzlik. Ez baromira nem stimmel.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nézd ezt meg Cas. Ez egy lakóház. Mi a fészkes francért jött ide? Egy csinos kis táncossal távozik és idejön? Egy motel ezerszer ésszerűbb lett volna. Hacsak ez nem egy álca.

- Álca? - fordult érdeklődve az angyal a ház felé.

Pár pillanatig némán fürkészte az épületet.

- Ez egy sima lakóház. Nem érzek semmi természetfelettit odabenn. Leszámítva a fivéremet.

- Semmi csapda? Semmi mágikus trükk? Nem fogunk TV országban ébredni odabenn?

- Nem tartom valószínűnek egyik lehetőséget sem. Mint, ahogy mondtam ez egy átlagos épület.

- Akkor most mi lesz, Cas? Megvárjuk, míg kijön?

- Talán itt az ideje, hogy mi lépjünk.

- Végre! Hála az égnek! - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

Hajnalodott.

Gabriel álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyban. Egész este olyan érzése volt, hogy valaki követi.

Ettől függetlenül senki sem került elébük, egyetlen részeg ember sem próbált pénzt kérni a hazavezető úton.

Amint a lépcsőházon belül voltak megnyugodott. Épségben hazaértek, és bár a zavaró érzés továbbra is ott bizsergett az agya hátsó szegletében, semmi sem utalt arra, hogy veszélyben lennének.

Sajnos úgy tűnt, hogy a tudatalattija nem értett egyet vele. Képtelen volt aludni.

Nyűgösen rúgta le magáról a takarót. Álmos volt. Szüksége volt az alvásra, és mégsem volt képes elaludni.

Ellenben az ágy másik végéből egyenletes szuszogás árulkodott arról, hogy az álmatlanság kizárólag rá terjedt ki.

Óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, hogy nehogy felébressze a mellette alvó nőt.

Megkerülte az ágyat és besétált a konyhába. Egész pontosan átsétált a szoba azon részébe, ami konyhaként funkcionált.

Az egész lakás egy nagy szobából állt. Az ágy egy magas pultban végződött, ami a konyhát hivatott elválasztani a helyiség többi részétől.

Először a hűtőhöz lépett, de mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót megtorpant. Mintha valami motozást hallott volna az ajtó felöl. Végig futatta a tekintetét a sötét lakáson. Semmi sem mozdult. Minden csendes és nyugodt volt.

Gabriel elengedte a hűtő ajtaját és inkább a mosogató feletti szekrényt nyitotta ki. Nem akarta felébreszteni a másikat azzal, hogy elárasztja a lakást a hűtőből kiáramló fénnyel.

Levett egy poharat és telitöltötte vízzel.

Mielőtt megihatta volna, ismét zajt hallott közvetlenül mögötte. Olyan volt, mintha egy madár szállt volna le a közelben.

Kezében a pohár vízzel megpördült a tengelye körül és egy magas ballonkabátos férfival találta szembe magát.

Bár éjszaka volt és sötét még így is látta a férfi természetellenesen kék szemeit, ahogy különös földöntúli fénnyel égtek.

Ösztönösen hátrálni próbált, de a mögötte lévő pult megakadályozta.

Az idegen kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Gabriel automatikusan maga elé kapta mindkét karját, aminek következtében kiesett a kezéből az üvegpohár.

Hangos csörömpöléssel tört össze a lába előtt a padlón.

Az ágy felöl halk motyogás hallatszódott.

- Mi volt ez a zaj - szólalt meg egy álmos női hang a pult mögül.

Gabriel érezte, hogy leveri a víz és felgyorsul a szívverése.

Még sohasem ébredt arra, hogy egy idegen van a lakásában és tudta, hogy ez a legkevésbé sem jelent jót.

- Olyan volt, mintha összetört volna valami. Vagy rosszul… te jóságos ég! Maga meg kicsoda és mit keres itt?

Az idegen a hang irányába fordult, és Gabriel meg mert volna esküdni, hogy bűntudatot olvasott le a férfi arcáról, amint ellépett tőle és pult mögött álló nő felé fordult.

Gabriel ösztönösen a férfi után kapott, de az hihetetlenül gyorsan mozgott. Látta, ahogy a férfi felemeli a karját és kinyúl a nő felé.

- Ne! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten és az idegen karja után lendült, de nem volt elég gyors.

Hirtelen éles fény hasított bele az éjszakába és teljesen elvakította Gabrielt. Kábán pislogott, de hosszú másodpercek teltek el mire visszanyerte a látását. Az idegen az ágy mellett állt és őt nézte enyhén félrefordított fejjel.

- Ki maga? És mit művelt…

Gabriel nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a férfi ismét kinyúlt ezúttal felé és megérintette a homlokát. Megint éles fény vakította el, és úgy érezte, mintha valaki kirántotta volna a talajt a lába alól.

Amikor a fény kialudt egy tágas teremben találta magát. Egy hosszú fenyőasztal mellett állt, a fal mellett magas könyvespolcok sorakoztak teli régi vastagkötetes könyvekkel, amik leginkább lexikonoknak tűntek.

Egy kicsit szédült, mint akit megpörgetnek egy forgószékben. Ide-oda cikázott a tekintete a teremben. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi történt. Az előbb még a konyhájában állt, most pedig láthatóan valahol egészen máshol volt.

Az idegen még mindig pár lépésnyire állt tőle, de észrevette, hogy a teremben egy másik férfi is áll a fal mellett. Flaneling és farmer volt rajta. Rövid barna haja volt és barátságtalan tekintettel méregette őt keresztbefont karokkal.

- Hol vagyok? Kik maguk? Válaszoljanak! - követelte hisztérikusan, hol az egyikre, hol a másikra nézve - És mit műveltek a feleségemmel?


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

Az egész teremben feszült csend uralkodott. Egyedül Gabriel kétségbeesett zihálása visszhangzott a bunkerben. Görcsösen kapaszkodott az előtte lévő székbe és ide-oda cikázott a tekintete a két férfi között.

Dean sötét gyanakvással méregette az új jövevényt. Leengedte a karjait, egyik kezével hátranyúlt és elővette az övébe rejtett angyal pengét.

Gabriel szemei, ha lehetséges még nagyobbra nyíltak és színtiszta félelem csillogott bennük.

- Ne! Könyörgöm. Nem csináltam semmit, kérem… - nyöszörögte és próbálta a lehető legkisebbre összehúzni magát.

- Ne szórakozz velünk, Gabriel - köpte Dean leplezetlen undorral a hangjában.

Közelebb lépett a reszkető férfihoz, a kezében vészjóslóan csillant meg penge éle. Gabriel elengedte a széket és hátrált egy lépést Dean elől, de a lábai nem bírták megtartani a súlyát és a földön kötött ki. Elszakította a tekintetét az egyre közeledő pengétől és Castielre nézett.

- Maga! Maga volt a lakásunkban! Elkábított? Mit csinált a feleségemmel?

- Nincs időm a trükkjeidre! Esküszöm, ha nem fejezed be ezt a cirkuszt, levágom a szárnyaidat - dörögte Dean.

- Dean - csattant Castiel mély hangja.

- Nem Cas! Nem érdekel, hogy a fivéred én kinyírom, ha nem hagyja abba ezt az olcsó színjátékot!

Gabriel mindeközben a földön ülve figyelte az eseményeket. A térdeit felhúzta az álláig, karjaival pedig átfogta mindkét lábszárát. Egész testében remegett és fogalma sem volt hol van, és mit akarnak tőle. Az sem segített neki megnyugodni, hogy az egyiküknél egy hosszú penge volt.

Tudták a nevét, de neki egyikük sem volt ismerős egy kicsit sem. És hogy egyik pont a testvére lenne. Nem is hasonlítottak egymásra. Biztos volt benne, hogy valami tévedésről van szó.

Amíg a másik kettő egymással volt elfoglalva, Gabriel erőt vett magán és feltápászkodott a padlóról. Erre mindketten felé fordultak. Úgy néztek rá, mint egy ragadozó az áldozatára. Gabriel nem volt túlzottan magas, de a két férfi mellett kifejezetten kicsinek érezte magát.

- Nézzék itt biztos valami félreértés lesz - dadogta egyre csak hátrálva a két férfitől - Én csak vissza akarok menni…

- A feleségedhez, igen hallottuk - vágta rá Dean a kezében lévő pengét egyenesen Gabriel felé tartotta - Én pedig azt mondtam, nem tudom hallottad-e, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi a hülye színjátékodra!

- Dehát mit akarnak tőlem? - követelte hisztérikusan.

- Csak haladunk - mosolygott sötéten Dean. A pengét visszatűzte az övébe és megragadta Gabriel gallérját - Velem jössz.

Dean lerángatta a férfit a pincébe. Castiel némán követte őket. Gabriel botladozva botorkált elől a sötétben. Mezítláb volt és pizsamában, a lehető legrosszabb dolgokra igyekezett felkészülni, remélte, hogy csak simán bezárják a pincébe, vagy hasonló, esetleg megpróbálnak váltságdíjat kérni érte. Bár az egészen biztos volt, hogy a világon senkit sem fognak találni, aki komolyabb összeget tudna érte fizetni.

A pince hatalmas volt. Hosszú folyosók minden irányba. Gabriel próbálta elhessegetni azt az érzését, hogy egy börtönben vezetik végig.

Az egyik vasból készült ajtó előtt megállították. A ballonkabátos férfi mormogott pár ismeretlen szót mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót, majd szó nélkül belökték a sötét helyiségbe.

Odabent a szoba közepén valami megmozdult, amit lánccsörgés és széknyikorgás követett.

Dean a falhoz lépett és felkapcsolta a villanyt. Éles fény hasított Gabriel szemébe. A valami a szoba közepén egyenesen őrá nézett. Úgy érezte, hogy menten felfordul a gyomra.

A szoba közepén leláncolva egy széken ülve egy férfi volt. Csapzott hosszú barna haja volt, úgy nézett ki, mint akit nagyon csúnyán helyben hagytak, de a legfélelmetesebb a szeme volt. Kék fénnyel izzott és tekintetével fogva tartotta az alacsony férfit.

A leláncolt fogoly enyhén félrefordította a fejét, mint egy kutya vagy inkább lecsapni készülő kígyó.

- Gabriel?

A hangja meglepően emberi volt, és mintha némi félelem vegyült volna bele, pedig Gabriel arra számított, hogy valamilyen démoni hang fogja elhagyni a torkát.

- Ismerjük egymást? - dadogta félénken.

A leláncolt férfi a mögötte állókra nézett és gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai, ami inkább vicsornak nézett ki. Nevetett, szinte remegtek a falak a hangjától. Gabriel tudta, hogy rajta nevet, és megfagyott az ereiben a vér.

Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, Dean megragadta az alacsony férfi grabancát és kipenderítette a cellából. Mire ismét stabilan meg tudott állni a lábán, már mindhárman a folyosón voltak. Odabentről még mindig hisztérikus röhögés szűrődött ki, amitől Gabrielnek borsódzott a háta.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt? - csattant Dean hangja.

A kérdést Castielnek címezte, aki zavartan figyelte a zárt cellaajtót.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos…

- Mégis mi a fene olyan vicces annak a szörnyetegnek? De legalább biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy jól gondoltuk, hisz ő is felismerte - legyintett Gabriel felé nyűgösen.

- Azt hiszem, fel kellene mennünk - közölte Castiel és megragadta a mellette álló férfiak vállát.

A következő pillanatban ismét a könyvespolcokkal teli teremben álltak.

Gabrielnek ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Az idegei végleg kikészültek, rettegett és fáradt volt. A teste minden további nélkül felmondta a szolgálatot és rongybabaként esett össze a padlón.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

Dean nem volt boldog, amikor látta, hogy Gabriel ájultan omlik össze a szeme előtt. Minden porcikája azt ordította, hogy "csapda". Láthatóan Castiel sem tervezett aggódva odarohanni a fivéréhez. Na nem mintha bármelyik angyalra jellemző volna, hogy túlságosan törődött volna a másikkal.

- Nagyszerű - morogta és előhúzta az angyal pengét - Talpra te tollas barom!

- Dean. Gabriel… eszméletlen - mondta Castiel zavartan.

- Hogy mi van?

- Szerintem, tényleg elájult.

- Cas, ne szórakozz velem. Az angyalok nem szoktak elájulni!

- Én is tudom, Dean.

Az angyal lassan odasétált a földön fekvő test mellé és lehajolt hozzá. Dean úgy gondolta, hogy indokolatlanul közel hajolt Gabriel arcához, de Casnél ez egyáltalán nem volt furcsa. Az angyal sosem ismerte igazán a személyes tér fogalmát.

Castielnek nagyon lassan mozogtak az ajkai, de olyan halkan beszélgetett, hogy semmit sem hallott belőle. Hirtelen a földön fekvő férfi teste fehér fénnyel felizzott. A vadász önkéntelenül is hátrált pár lépést és védekezőn maga elé tartotta a pengét.

A ballonkabátos angyal felállt és szokásos rezignált arckifejezésével visszasétált a barátja mellé.

- Ez meg mi a jó franc volt, már megint?

- Ő tényleg Gabriel.

- Ezt már eddig is tudtuk! Mi volt ez a fehér fény? Mit csinált?

- Nem csinált semmit. Csak megnéztem, hogy tényleg angyal.

- Ez kérdés volt? - Dean kezdett teljesen összezavarodni, és nem tetszett neki a dolog.

- Igazad van, Dean. Az angyalok tényleg nem szoktak elájulni.

- És ő elájult - mutatott Gabrielre.

- El.

- Oké! Ennyi! Feladom! Ezt én nem értem - fakadt ki Dean nyűgösen - Elegem van ebből az angyal zagyválásból! Odalent egy szárnyas majom az öcsém testében épp halálra röhögi magát valamin aminek nyilván köze van az egyetlen reményünkhöz, aki ájultan fekszik a padlón!

Dean megfordult és kiviharzott a szobából.

- Most hova mész? - kérdezte Cas, amint hirtelen felbukkant Dean mellett.

- Mit mondtam neked erről - fordult az angyal felé a mellkasára szorított kézzel - A frász kitör, amikor csak így felbukkansz!

- Hova mész? - kérdezte ismét.

- A konyhába. Inni. Mire visszajövök… nem tudom, mi legyen, mire visszajövök. Vakard föl a padlóról vagy valami!

Ezzel Dean otthagyta őket és hangosan bevágta maga mögött a konyhaajtót, ezzel jelezve, hogy nem akarja, hogy az angyal kövesse.

Castiel visszafordult a földön fekvő fivéréhez. Gabriel még mindig teljesen eszméletlennek tűnt és Castiel nem értette, hogy miért. Határozottan érezte az angyal Kegyének a jelenlétét a testében. Először arra gondolt, hogy az arkangyal is azt a megoldást választotta, mint annakidején Anna, vagyis, hogy emberré vált. De a földön fekvő lény nem volt ember. A varázslat, amit Castiel használt egyértelműen azt mutatta, hogy Gabriel még mindig arkangyal volt.

Időközben az alélt testet felfektette egy kanapéra. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Gabriel a közeljövőben magához térne. Castiel a homlokára tette a kezét, mire a másiknak rögtön felpattantak a szemei.

Gyorsan elhúzódott az angyaltól és a kanapé másik felébe kuporodott.

- Mit akarnak tőlem? Engem is le fognak kötözni? Milyen beteg állatok maguk?

- Tényleg nem ismersz meg? - hajolt közelebb Castiel és a felismerés legapróbb szikráját kereste a másik arcán, de az ettől csak még jobban pánikba esett.

- Nem. Esküszöm, még az életben nem láttam…

Castiel az angyalokra jellemzően oldalra billentette a fejét.

- Te jó Isten! Maga is olyan, mint az ott lenn! - sikoltotta Gabriel és majdnem leesett a kanapéról, amint megpróbált még távolabb húzódni a másiktól.

- Így van. És te is.

- Én ugyan nem! Ez valami beteg tévedés lesz! Könyörgöm, engedjen el, hadd menjek haza - Gabriel érezte, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemeibe.

- Nem lehet.

- De miért nem? Mit akarnak tőlem?

- Segítened kell nekünk, Gabriel.

- De mégis miért? Miben tudnék Én segíteni? Én csak egy közönséges árukiszállító vagyok. Egy senki!

- Te az Úr egyik angyala vagy.

Gabriel erre nem tudott mit mondani. Döbbenten pislogott a vele szemben lévő férfira. Várta, hogy a másik elkezdjen nevetni, vagy bármi, ami arra utalna, hogy csak ugratja, és nem csak szórakozik vele. De semmi ilyen nem történt. A vele szemben ülő férfi kifejezéstelen tekintettel és nevetségesen kék szemekkel nézett rá.

- Angyal? Ez valami vicc, ugye? - kérdezte bátortalanul - A nevem miatt, igaz? Gabriel az arkangyal, nem először hallom ezt a poént.

- Te vagy Gabriel, az Arkangyal - bólintott halálosan komoly képpel Castiel.

- Nem, nem vagyok. Én Gabriel Cunningham vagyok, 43 éves és élelmiszert szállítok ki hat nap egy héten a környező boltokba.

- Magához tért?

Mindketten Dean felé fordultak. A férfi kezében most nem a penge, hanem egy üveg sör volt. Odahúzott a kanapéhoz egy széket, megfordította és leült rá, előredőlt rátámaszkodva a háttámlára.

- Miről maradtam le?

Bár a hangja egészen nyugodt és érdeklődő volt, Gabriel még mindig félelmetesnek találta a magas férfit.

- Dean, beszélnünk kell.

Castiel felállt a kanapéról és arrébb sétált. Dean miután pár mozdulattal egyértelműen Gabriel tudtára adta, hogy figyeli, az angyal után ment.

- Na mi van?

Az angyal egész közel hajolt Dean füléhez, amitől a vadász meglehetősen zavarba jött.

- Beszéltem Gabriellel.

- Remek, és segít nekünk?

- Nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne rá.

- Mi az, hogy nem képes rá. Megmondtam, hogy elég ebből az angyal dumából. Segít, vagy nem segít kiűzni azt a szemetet Samből?

- Gabriel úgy tűnik nem önmaga.

- Igen azt én is látom, hogy idegesítőbb, mint eddig volt - bólintott egyetértően és Castiel válla felett az őket figyelő férfira nézett.

- Azt hiszi magáról, hogy egy ember, aki élelmiszert szállít.

- És te ezt elhiszed? Cas, ez csak egy újabb trükk! Adj vele öt percet, és esküszöm neked kiverem belőle…

- Ez nem trükk. Nem szeretnélek emlékeztetni rá, de ha akarná, mindkettőnket darabokra szaggathatott volna mostanra. Mégis azért könyörög, hogy engedjük el.

- Jó hát, akkor ez valami hosszú átverés dolog lesz - erősködött Dean, de már feleannyira se volt biztos a dolgában.

Ismét ránézett az arkangyalra. Az még mindig a kanapén ült felhúzott térdekkel és az egyik ujját rágcsálta idegesen. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy csapdába esett madár vagy egér. Ha ez csak egy trükk volt, akkor Gabriel nagyon jól hozta a figurát. Dehát több száz évig azt is el tudta játszani, hogy egy pogány Isten.

Dean idegesen beletúrt a hajába, és fáradtan felsóhajtott.

- Lehetséges ez egyáltalán? Hogy egy angyal azt higgye, hogy ember? Vagyis, hogy ne tudja magáról, hogy kicsoda. Szóval van ilyen angyal amnézia dolog?

Castiel egészen furcsán nézett rá. Dean hirtelen nem tudta hova tenni az arckifejezést. Amióta ismét angyal volt semmilyen érzelmet nem látott igazán megjelenni az angyal arcán. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással. Végül úgy tűnt Dean megértette a célzást.

- Cas! Hát persze! Veled is ez történt, amikor… amikor a leviatánok elszabadultak! Már el is felejtettem. Bocsánat - tette hozzá gyorsan.

- Attól tartok ez nagyjából ugyanaz az állapot.

- De attól még mindig megvan minden képessége, nem? Te gyógyítottál, míg Emmanuelként élted a napjaidat.

- Gondolom igen. De ő nem tud róluk. Semmit.

- És mégis mit kezdjünk így vele? Verjük fejbe valamivel, hátha visszanyeri az emlékezetét?

Castiel olyan képet vágott, amiből Dean rögtön tudta, hogy a különböző tárgyakkal való fejbe verés rögtön kiesett a lehetőségek közül.

Egészen eddig nem is gondolt arra, hogy milyen könnyen sikerült összeszedniük az arkangyalt. Semmi ellenállást nem tanúsított, amikor Castiel idehozta. Készültek egy csomó védőrúnával, nehogy az angyal simán el tudjon repülni a bunkerből, ezek többsége az ellenséges angyal miatt kerültek ki még korábban, de eddig nem volt rájuk szükség.

Dean próbálta felidézni, hogyan nyerte vissza Castiel az emlékezetét, amikor Emmanuelnek hitte magát pár évvel ezelőtt. Arra emlékezett, hogy csak, mert Meg elmondta neki, hogy kicsoda, nem történt semmi. Nyilván most sem működne ez a megoldás. Castiel mintha csak olvasott volna a vadász gondolataiban.

- Már elmondtam neki, hogy kicsoda, de azt hitte csak "poén".

Gabriel eközben még mindig a kanapén ült. Feszülten figyelte a sugdolózó férfiakat, ahogy néha-néha felé pillantottak. Nem volt kétség, hogy róla beszélnek. Egyet biztos tudott; nem akart úgy kikötni, mint odalent az a szerencsétlen, akármi is legyen az. Nem volt kétséges, hogy a két ember, aki elrabolta, őrült. Először is, mert elrabolták, másodszor, mert az egyik azt hiszi magáról, hogy angyal. Ami önmagában nevetséges volt. Továbbá azt is hitték, hogy az odalent megkötözött férfi is angyal, illetve, hogy ő maga, Gabriel, is egy közülük.

Pont emiatt sajnos egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy hamarosan a pincében ő is kap majd egy egyszemélyes cellát.

A két férfi abbahagyta a beszélgetést és legnagyobb bánatára az, amelyiket Deannek hívták elindult felé. Visszaült a székre vele szemben és némán figyelte, amitől Gabriel úgy érezte magát, mint egy darab hús.

- Hol születtél? - kérdezte hirtelen Dean.

Gabriel kábán pislogott a szemben ülő férfira.

- Tessék?

- Hol születtél? - ismételte meg a kérdést egy fokkal lassabban.

- Springfield, Ohio.

- Hogyne. Kitalálom, korábban takarítóként dolgoztál a springfieldi egyetemen.

- Inkább afféle mindenes gondnok voltam - javította ki Gabriel.

- Persze. Gondnok. Cas, szerintem simán csak szórakozik velünk!

Ezzel felkelt a székből és faképnél hagyta a még mindig zavartan pislogó Gabrielt. Dean megtett pár ideges kört a teremben, majd mélyeket lélegezve megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára és visszakényszerítette magát a székbe. Beletúrt a már összekócolt tincseibe és nagyot húzott a sörösüvegből.

- Szóval - nagy levegő - gondnok. És miért jöttél ide Lebanonba?

- Fogalmam sincs - tárta szét a karjait - Nem emlékszem semmire.

- De arra emlékszel, hogy gondnok voltál - szúrta közbe Dean.

- Igen. Vagyis nem.

- Most akkor igen vagy nem?

- Mit számít ez? - fakadt ki kétségbeesetten Gabriel.

- Haza akarsz menni?

Gabriel némán bólintott.

- Akkor mesélj szépen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

2010. tavasza - Lebanon, Kansas

Sötét volt. Sötét és hideg. Gabriel mégsem érzékelte egyiket sem igazán. Egész testét átjárta a fájdalom, ami a hasából sugárzott szét minden tagjába. Ösztönösen a sebre szorította mindkét kezét, de a vérzés nem akart elállni.

Nem tudta hol van, vagy hogy került oda, és azt sem, hogy mi történt vele. Csak annyit tudott, hogy egy hatalmas szúrt seb van az oldalán. Ami iszonyúan fájt.

Érezte, hogy hamarosan el fog ájulni. Vagy a fájdalomtól vagy a vérveszteségtől, de sejtette, hogy már nincs sok hátra.

Mintha lépteket hallott volna a közelben, aztán egy nő sikított, de minden annyira távolinak tűnt, mintha csak egy álomban lebegne. A semmiből erős karok ragadták meg és felemelték. Nem sokkal később mind a sötét, mind a hideg megszűnt és átvette a helyét a fény és meleg.

Egyre több hang jutott el a tudatáig. Férfiak és nők. Ideges, feszült hangok. Nem értette, hogy mit mondanak, a fájdalom minden érzékét elhomályosította. Kinyitotta a szemét, próbált fókuszálni, de a hirtelen fény elvakította. Szédült és érezte, hogy egyre távolabb kerül a valóságtól. Nem akart elájulni, attól félt, hogy többé nem kell fel, ha most nem tud ébren maradni.

Mielőtt még minden elsötétült volna, egész tisztán azt hallotta, hogy valaki mentőért kiállt.

Gabriel mikor magához tért egy nagy fehér szobában volt. Egy fél percig azt hitte, hogy meghalt és ez a túlvilág, de mikor meg akart mozdulni, ismét fájdalom hasított az oldalába.

Ahogy jobban körülnézett rájött, hogy egy kórházban van. A hasán lévő mély sebet ellátták és bekötötték, és jelenleg egy vastag kötés takarta.

Egy kicsit fészkelődött az ágyban, hogy megnézze képes-e egyedül felkelni, de nem járt sikerrel. Minden mozdulat után éles fájdalom hasított az oldalába.

Ernyedten zuhant vissza a párnák közé. Néhány percig csak a plafont bámulta. Nagy valószínűséggel elaludhatott, mert mire ismét kinyitotta a szemét nem volt egyedül.

Éppen egy nővér állt az ágya végénél és a kórlapját nézte.

- Elnézést - mondta Gabriel, ő maga is meglepődött mennyire gyenge és halk volt a hangja.

Viszont a nővér így is meghallotta.

- Magához tért. Nagyszerű. Két napja fekszik eszméletlenül, mióta behozták, uram.

- Behoztak?

- Igen a húga hozta be. Ha gondolja, értesítem, hogy magához tért.

- Köszönöm - motyogta.

Próbált visszaemlékezni azelőttre, hogy a sérülését szerezte, de semmi sem jutott eszébe. Mintha azelőtt semmi sem történt volna, mintha nem lett volna semmilyen emléke. Ettől hirtelen pánik hullámzott végig a testén. A nővér azt mondta, hogy a húga hozta be, de egyáltalán nem emlékezett arra, hogy lenne húga. Homályosan emlékezett egy női sikolyra és utána sok elmosódott hangra, de testvérekre nem.

Végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy akárki is legyen, aki leszúrta biztos nem hozta volna be egy kórházba, hogy rendbehozzák.

Egy idegörlő óra és egy förtelmes kórházi ebéd után egy barnahajú nő jelent meg a kórterem ajtajában.

- Felhívtak, hogy felébredtél.

Gabriel némán bólintott. A nő minden további nélkül belépett a szobába és leült az ágy melletti székre.

- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy. Én találtalak meg a sikátorban aznap éjjel, amikor… tudod.

- Azt mondták a húgom vagy.

- Na igen. Ha azt mondtam volna, hogy egy idegen férfi vagy, akit egy sötét sikátorban találtam az éjszaka közepén, akkor lehet, hogy a műtét után az ingyen klinikán kötöttél volna ki.

- Tehát nem vagy a húgom? - Gabriel próbálta ülő helyzetbe tornászni magát, de az oldalában lüktető fájdalom miatt csak pár centivel tudott feljebb ülni az ágyon.

- Már hogy lennék? Nem is ismerlek - nevetett fel a nő. - Egyébként Emmának hívnak.

- Gabriel.

- Gabirel, mint az angyal? - mosolygott Emma.

- Tessék?

- Tudod, Gabriel az Arkangyal.

- Biztos.

- Elég súlyos volt a sérülésed. A legtöbb kollégám szerint esélyed se volt a túlélésre. Egészen pontosan, kivel sikerült összetűzésbe keveredned?

- Fogalmam sincs.

- Hogy érted?

- Nem tudom ki szúrt hasba. Nem emlékszem rá.

- Értem. Biztos a sokk. És mi a legutolsó emléked?

Gabriel erősen elgondolkodott. Próbálta felidézni, hogy hol volt, kivel volt és kivel verekedhetett össze. Egyáltalán nem emlékezett semmire.

- Gabriel Cunningham.

- Hogyan?

- Ez áll itt a beteglapodon - ezzel átnyújtotta az ágy végére akasztott karton a férfinak.

Valóban ez a név állt rajta. Gabrielnek mégis csak a keresztneve volt ismerős.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet**

- Tehát ha jól értem, vagyis ha egy pillanatra úgy tennék, hogy hiszek neked, akkor néhány évvel ezelőtt egyszerűen csak megjelentél itt egy hatalmas szúrt sebbel? - összegezte Dean a hallottakat.

- Igen - válaszolta még mindig félelemmel a szemében Gabriel.

- És azelőttről semmire sem emlékszel?

- Semmire. Minden, amit a múltamról tudok, azt a kórházban mondták. Volt egy orvosi kartonom, valahol és az alapján pótoltam minden iratom.

- Egy orvosi karton alapján - húzta fel gyanakodva az egyik szemöldökét Dean.

- Hát Emma segített. Nem teljesen legális módon. De kellett valami papír, hogy találjak valami munkát.

- Szóval csak és kizárólag onnan tudod, hogy annak idején hol és mit csináltál, illetve, hogy mi a neved, mert ezt dobta ki a rendszer a kórházban?

Dean egyáltalán nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Az tény, hogy nem ismerte annyira Gabrielt, de amennyit tudott róla, az pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy minden porcikája átverés után kiáltson.

- Miért kellett volna kételkednem?

- És kicsit sem zavart, hogy semmire sem emlékszel? A múltadról? Hogy ki is vagy valójában?

- Mégis mit tehettem ellene? Addig verjem a fejem a falba, míg nem emlékszem mindenre?! Nézzék, nem tudom, hogy mit ártottam maguknak annak idején, de sajnálom. Jó? Csak haza akarok menni!

- Dean, talán…

- Nem, Cas! Szükségünk van rá! Lehet, hogy nem emlékszik semmire, de majd fog! És eszemben sincs elszalasztani egy ilyen lehetőséget. Samről van szó, érted? Hosszú hetek óta Ő az első említésre való lehetőség, nem fogom hagyni, hogy simán elsétáljon! Világos?

Cas beletörődötten bólintott.

- Jól van, Dean. És mi a terved?

- Elnézést…

Dean és Cas egyszerre fordultak Gabriel felé, aki enyhén feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy ő is jelen van még a szobában.

- Elhiszem, hogy volt egy életem, aminek talán maguk is a részei voltak, de szeretném jelezni, hogy nekem most is van egy – Gabriel láthatóan felbátorodott azon, hogy az elrablói nem tervezik megölni vagy bebörtönözni a közeljövőben és egy fokkal határozottam hangnemet ütött meg a másik kettővel szemben. - És szeretném tovább élni ezt az életet. Fogalmam sincs ki voltam korábban, de ahogy elnézem magukat nekem jó így, ahogy van. Emlékek nélkül.

- Talán igaza van – mondta egyszerűen Cas.

- Hogy mi? Úgy érted engedjük el? – csattant fel Dean idegesen.

- Igen, Dean, véleményem szerint ez az egyetlen megoldás, jelenleg.

Dean, hol az egyik hol a másik angyalra nézett. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy egyedül maradt a saját meggyőződésével. Gabriel láthatóan haszontalanabb volt, mint valaha, és Castiel egyáltalán nem hajlott arra, hogy segítsen neki helyrehozni az arkangyalt. Gadriel pedig még mindig ott volt Sam testében és Dean semmit sem tehetett, hogy ezen változtasson.

Tehetetlen dühében belerúgott a legközelebbi székbe és otthagyta a két angyalt a szobában.

Amint Dean elhagyta a szobát Gabriel felkelt, és kissé bátortalanul odasétál Castielhez.

- Szóval, akkor… most mi lesz?

- Visszaviszlek, Gabriel.

Gabriel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Mire kifújta a levegőt ismét a sötét lakásban találta magát. Egy egészen rövid pillanatig azt hitte, hogy az egészet csak képtelte, de a még mindig mellette álló ballonkabátos férfi jelenléte emlékeztette, hogy ez az egész abszurd este megtörtént.

Nem tudta, hogy megköszönje-e vagy sem Castielnek, amiért visszarepítette a lakásába. De mire eldönthette volna a másik egyszerűen eltűnt mellőle.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

Castiel a szobájában találta meg Deant. A berendezés állapotából és a szanaszét heverő tárgyakból úgy ítélte meg, hogy a vadász még mindig eléggé feldúlt állapotban van.

- Elengedted – nyögte a férfi, amint észrevette, hogy az angyal megjelent a szobában.

- El.

- Remek. Végre volt egy halvány remény, egy apró fénysugár a sötétségben, hogy talán, TALÁN kiűzhetjük a tollas kis testvérkédet az öcsémből! Velem vagy te egyáltalán, Cas?

- Ezt nem értem. Itt vagyok veled – válaszolta zavartan az angyal.

- Úgy értem, az én oldalamon állsz, vagy azén ott lenn? – mutatott egyértelműen az alagsor felé.

- Persze, hogy a te oldaladon állok, Dean – fortyant fel Castiel – Nem volt értelme itt tartani Gabrielt. Gondolj csak bele, Dean. Ha nem nyeri vissza az emlékeit és fogva tartjuk, akkor jártunk volna a legjobban.

- Mégis miről beszélsz?

- Már mondtam. Gabriel egy arkangyal. Hatalmas az ereje. Jóval nagyobb az enyémnél. Szerinted mégis, hogy reagált volna arra, hogy ha úgy nyeri vissza az emlékeit, hogy kárt teszünk benne? A legjobb esetben is csak szó nélkül eltűnik úgy, hogy sose találjuk meg.

- Egy próbát akkor is megért volna – dünnyögte Dean, de a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy az angyalnak igaza van.

Volt szerencséje már ingerült angyalokhoz és nem kívánt egy újabbal összetalálkozni. Akármennyire is dühítette, tudta, hogy Castiel azt tette, amit tennie kellett.

Ledobta magát az ágyára és fáradtan elnyúlt a takarón. Csak egy normális estét akart, egy kis pihenőt. Mégis most úgy érezte magát, hogy fáradtabb, mint az elmúlt napokban bármikor. Hihetetlen szerencse volt, hogy Gabriel csak így az ölükbe hullott. Mondhatni túl szép, hogy igaz legyen. És ahogy a dolgok álltak valóban csak egy hamis remény volt.

Még ha az arkangyal teljes erejében is lett volna, akkor se volt biztos, hogy tud, vagy akar segíteni nekik. De így, amnéziásan végképp haszontalan volt a számukra.

Dean végigfutatta az ujjait rövid tincsein, majd nagyot nyújtózva felkelt az ágyról.

- Akkor most hogyan tovább, Cas?

- Tovább kutatunk valamilyen megoldás után.

- És reméljük, hogy Sam talán magától felülkerekedik rajta? – sóhajtott elkeseredetten a vadász.

- Ez is egy lehetőség. Nem adjuk fel, Dean, bíz…

Castiel hirtelen elhallgatott és a ragyogóan kék szemei elsötétedtek. Egészen olyanná vált, mint egy szobor és Dean ebből rögtön tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Bár Castiel ott állt vele szemben, mégis valahol máshol járt. Hosszú másodpercek teltek el, de az angyal még mindig csak maga elé bámult némán, és ettől Deannek felállt a hátán a szőr. Nem hallott semmilyen motozást a pincéből, így biztos, hogy nem a „vendégeik" miatt kellett aggódnia.

- Cas. Cas. Cas! A frászt hozod rám, haver, mi történt? Timi beleesett a kútba?

- Gabriel.

Dean várt egy kicsit, hátha a barátja folytatja, de Castiel csak csöndben állt, és maga elé bámult.

- Mi van vele?

- Valami nincs rendben. Mennünk kell – ezzel megfogta a mellette álló vállát és a következő pillanatban eltűntek a bunkerből.

Dean, amikor ismét talajt érzett a talpa alatt egy számára ismeretlen helyen voltak. Egy kis lakásban, ahol egy igen ideges Gabriel fogadta őket.

- Hát itt vagy! Hol van? – kérdezte Gabriel, félelemmel vegyes dühvel a hangjában Deantől.

- Mi hol van? Mi történt? Mit keresünk itt egyáltalán? – az utolsó kérdést egyértelműen Castielnek címezte.

Arra már rájött, hogy valószínűleg Gabriel lakásában vannak, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért. Az alacsony férfi láthatóan nagyon ideges volt valamiért, de amennyire Dean meg tudta állapítani még mindig emberként állt velük szemben.

- Miért hívtál ide, Gabriel? – kérdezte az angyal figyelmen kívül hagyva Dean kérdéseit.

- Te csináltál vele valamit! Amikor magaddal hurcoltál! És most nincs sehol! – kiabált válaszképp Gabriel. Mindkét kezével beletúrt az aranybarna tincseibe és Dean úgy látta, hogy egy pár könnycsepp gördül végig a férfi arcán.

- Mindenki fogja be! – fakadt ki Dean – Miért van az, hogy még egy amnéziás angyal is képes úgy beszélni, hogy egy büdös szót se fogjak fel belőle! Mi az, hogy idehívott? Ki nincs sehol? Miért vagyunk itt? Valaki válaszoljon nekem, vagy esküszöm, hogy nem állok jót magamért!

Castiel körbenézett a lakásban. Minden pont úgy nézett ki, mint amikor legutoljára itt járt, hogy magával vigye Gabrielt. Egyetlen egy dolog hibázott csak.

- Nincs nálunk a feleséged – közölte szárazon.

- A felesége? Azért vagyunk itt, mert eltűnt az asszony? Remélem ez csak valami vicc! Biztos megijedt vagy valami, hogy eltűntél…

- Elaltattam. Aludnia kéne ott, ahol hagytam – nézett az üres ágyra a ballonkabátos angyal.

Mindhárman az üres ágy felé fordultak. Nem volt nehéz észrevenni, hogy üres volt. Ugyanakkor semmi nyoma nem volt annak, hogy bármilyen dulakodás lett volna a lakásban. Leszámítva a törött pohár szilánkokat, amik akkor keletkeztek, mikor Castiel magával vitte Gabrielt a bunkerbe.

Castiel enyhén félrefordított fejjel közelebb hajolt az ágyhoz, majd szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban felegyenesedett és undor ült ki az arcára.

- Démonok.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet**

Amint Castiel megállapította, hogy kik jártak a lakásban, Dean is megérezte a jellegzetes kénszagot. Egyedül Gabriel nézett rájuk teljesen elveszetten. Dean el tudta képzelni, hogy mennyire össze lehet zavarodva a másik. Egészen mostanáig élte a nyugodt kis amnéziás életét, majd egyik pillanatról a másikra angyalok, démonok és eltűnt feleségek kavalkádjában találta magát. Szinte már sajnálta az arkangyalt.

Először érezte úgy, hogy talán jobb lett volna, ha észre se veszik a bárban. Vagy talán az lett volna a legjobb, ha el se mennek oda.

Nagyon nagy valószínűséggel a nő, akivel Gabriel élt veszélyben volt. Démonok általában nem társasozni viszik magukkal az embereket. Dean őszintén remélte, hogy a nőnek nem esett baja, és, hogy még mindig él. Nem bírt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy ez is az ő hibája.

- Mégis mit akarhatnak tőle? – gondolkodott hangosan a vadász.

- Kik?

Gabriel továbbra is idegesen ácsorgott mellettük, és mivel mindkét új ismerőse gondterhelt arccal figyelte az üres ágyat, a félelme is egyre csak nőtt.

Mintha fél füllel démonokat hallott volna, de úgy gondolta talán csak félrehallotta, vagy esetleg a démonok valami bandanév lehet. Bár a ballonkabátos férfi azt mondta magáról, hogy angyal, így sajnos a démon is jelenthet démont.

- Vissza kellene mennünk a bunkerbe – közölte Castiel figyelmen kívül hagyva mindkét férfi kérdését.

- Igazad van, Cas. Itt egyikünk sincs biztonságban. Rád amúgy is vadásznak az angyalok, nem akarjuk, hogy egy csapat démon is a nyakunkra jöjjön.

Mielőtt Gabriel bármit mondhatott volna ismét abban a teremben találta magát, ahol korábban. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy most nem érezte magát teljes mértékben fogolynak.

- Most mi lesz? – kérdezte nyűgösen. Úgy érezte, mintha levegőnek néznék, és ő válaszokat akart kapni. De ami legfontosabb vissza akart térni a nyugodt életéhez, aminek Emma szerves részét képezte.

- Most? Megpróbálunk rájönni, hogy hova vitték – válaszolta Dean – Tehát… volt bármi furcsa jelenség, áramkimaradás, neszezés mostanában a lakásban?

- Nem… őt leszámítva – bökött Castiel felé.

- Tehát nem aludtak ki lámpák vagy vibráltak, vagy bármi?

- Nem. Mondtam már, hogy nem! Semmi. Teljesen normális nyugodt életünk volt!

- Jó, oké! Nyugi van! Csak segíteni akarunk! – emelte fel védekezően maga elé a kezeit Dean – Maradj itt, mindjárt visszajövünk.

Ezzel kisétált a teremből és néhány másodperccel később Castiel követte.

Amint az angyal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Dean felé fordult.

- Ha nem volt semmi előjele ennek, akkor…

- Igen tudom, Cas. Valószínűleg miattunk figyeltek fel rá. Lehetett egy démon vagy valami abban a bárban, aki felismert minket. Lehet, hogy Gabrielt nem ismerték fel, de gondolhatják, hogy valamiért fontos nekünk. Kérdés az, hogy felismerték-e?

- Nem tartom valószínűnek. Gabriel hosszú ideig tudott még az angyalok előtt is rejtve maradni. Akik talán hallottak róla, biztos úgy hiszik, mint ahogy mi magunk is, hogy halott.

- De akkor mégis mire kellhet nekik egy ember. És miért nem Gabrielt rabolták el?

- Nem tudom, Dean – válaszolta szomorúan az angyal.

- Akkor ideje megkérdezni valakit, aki tudhatja.

Dean ezzel lesétált a pincébe, bár Castiel megpróbálta lebeszélni a tervéről, amit bár nem mondott ki, mindkettőjük számára egyértelmű volt.

Elhaladtak Sam cellája mellett és egy másik előtt álltak meg.

- Nem tartom bölcs gondolatnak… - kezdte az angyal.

- És van jobb ötleted?

Mivel Castiel nem mondott semmit, csak szomorúan nézte a barátját, Dean benyitott a helyiségbe.

Odabentről lánccsörgés hallatszott, majd a homályban egy vakítóan fehér mosoly villant meg.

- Helló, gerlepár.

Dean nyűgösen horkantott egyet, majd felkapcsolta a villanyt.

- Ha még mindig az új könyvetekhez kerestek fordítót, akkor továbbra sem érdekel a lehetőség – folytatta csevegő hangnemben Crowley.

- Nem amiatt vagyunk itt.

- Akkor ezek szerint megkaptátok a reklamációimat a szobámmal kapcsolatban? Zajos szomszéd. Ráadásul mindig ugyanaz az egy program van műsoron. Ha már új szobát kapok a csodás szállodátokban, akkor, ha lehet, valami panorámás, tengerre néző…

- Fogd be, Crowley! A korábbi kis telefonhívásod miatt minden démon tudja, hogy élsz, és hogy itt vagy.

- Csak nem démon gondok?

- Tudsz róluk? – csattant dühösen Dean és tiszta erőből rácsapott a démon előtt lévő asztalra.

- Nem mondanám, hogy tudok. De hát a királyuk vagyok. Ki akarnak szabadítani. Hiányzom nekik. Csupa hűséges alattvaló – vont vállat még mindig mosolyogva.

- Biztosan van tipped, hogy kik lehetnek – morogta egyre fogyó türelemmel Dean.

- Biztosan. De miért is osztanám meg pont veletek a hűséges démonjaim listáját?

- Talán, mert élni szeretnél – mutatott rá Dean.

Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással.

- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, – szólalt meg hirtelen Castiel – hogy csakis azért vagy még életben, mert Dean és Sam úgy ítélte meg, hogy hasznos lehetsz?

- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek, kismadár? Miért nem röpködsz egy kicsit a környéken? Az angyal radarjaid biztos hamar megtalálnák a démonjaim rejtekhelyét.

Castiel egész testében megfeszült, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Ja persze! Mert ha szárnyra kapnál, még a végén leszednének a kis testvéreid, mint valami agyaggalambot. Ha azt hiszitek, hogy félek tőletek, akkor tévedtek – suttogta dühtől remegő hangon.

Dean szíve szerint minden eddig felgyülemlett feszültségét a vele szemben ülő démonon vezette volna le, és érezte, hogy nem áll messze tőle, hogy meg is tegye.

Crowley úgy tűnt megérezte, hogy talán kicsit túl messzire ment. Hol a fölé tornyosuló Winchester fiúra. hol a még mindig dühösen őt figyelő angyalra nézett. Végül megállapodott a tekintete az ajtóban megjelenő harmadik alakon.

Gabriel falfehéren állt az ajtóban és Crowleyt nézte. Dean hangosan káromkodott, majd kettőjük közé lépett és megpróbálta kitessékelni a sápadt férfit a cellából.

- Ki kérte, hogy legyere? – szűrte a fogai között, de Gabriel nem figyelt rá, továbbra is Crowleyt nézte elborzadt tekintettel.

- Az arca… - suttogta elhaló hangon.

Crowley érdeklődve fürkészte az alacsony férfit, és megvillantotta a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát.

- Ki az új barátunk? Mi van fiúk? Két hete költöztetek össze és már szükség van valakire, aki feldobja az estéket? – gúnyolódott Crowley.

Dean megpördült a tengelye körül, a szemei szikrákat szórtak, és Crowley önkéntelenül is kissé összébb húzta magát a székben, amihez le volt láncolva. A vadász övéből előkerült a már szinte kötelező tartozékká vált démonölő penge. Dean egy gyors mozdulattal Crowley felé lendült, de Castiel gyorsabb volt nála és elkapta a férfi lecsapni készülő karját.

- Dean…

- Egyszer úgyis kinyírlak – köpte a vadász az asztalnál ülő démonnak.

Kitépte magát az angyal szorításából és kiviharzott a cellából, maga után húzva a még mindig sápadt arkangyalt. Castiel váltott egy kölcsönösen megvető pillantást Crowleyval majd ő is magára hagyta a leláncolt démont.

Amint kiértek a folyosóra Gabriel visszanyerte a hangját.

- Mi az odabent?

- Egy démon – közölte szárazon Dean.

- Démon? Ilyeneknél van a feleségem?

- Úgy tűnik.

- De mit akarnak tőle? – mielőtt bárki bármit is felelhetett volna, Gabriel arca elsötétült – Miattatok történt az egész! Igaz?

- Valószínűleg.

- Valószínűleg?! A feleségem olyanok kezében van, mint az ott! Veszélyben van! Miattatok! – fakadt ki Gabriel.

A levegő megváltozott körülöttük. Dean szinte tapintani tudta a feszültséget, mintha egy kitörni készülő vihar közepén állna. Kirázta a hideg és érezte, ahogy a tarkóján feláll a szőr. Castiel is észrevette a változást, és ösztönösen Gabriel és Dean közé lépett. Úgy tűnt, egyedül Gabrielnek nem tűnt fel semmi.

Továbbra is dühösen és kétségbeesetten nézett rájuk. De még mindig úgy, mint egy ember, nem pedig úgy, mint egy arkangyal.

- Nézd, Gabriel, sajnálom, oké? – törte meg a feszült csendet Dean békülékenyen – Ígérem, hogy megtaláljuk és épségben visszakapod, rendben?

Castiel kételkedve fordult a barátja felé, de mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, a másik folytatta.

- Visszahozzuk. Épen és egészségesen. Esküszöm.

Gabriel bár nem volt elégedett a válasszal, érezhetően lehiggadt, és a levegőből is eltűnt az a furcsa bizsergés, ami eddig körüllengte a kis triót. Dean hagyta, hogy az alacsony férfi előre menjen és Castiellel pár méterrel lemaradtak mögötte.

A vadász a mellette lépkedő angyalra nézett. Castiel dühös és számon kérő tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- Mi van? – morogta Dean.

- Hazudtál.

- Szokásom.

- Hazudtál neki. Nem tudhatod, hogy épségben visszakaphatja-e a nőt.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, Cas. De mit mondhattam volna? Hogy megpróbáljuk megmenteni, de nagy valószínűséggel, már halott, vagy még rosszabb? Ráadásul a frászt hozta rám azzal, amit művelt.

Castiel értetlenül vonta fel a szemöldökeit.

- Hogy érted, hogy még rosszabb?

- Mi van, ha nem rabolták el? Mi van, ha végig egy démonnal élt együtt. Mint, amikor téged befogadott az a kaszás.

- Ezt nem tartom valószínűnek. Láttad, hogyan reagált Crowleyra. Látta az igazi arcát.

Dean megadóan bólintott.

- Igaz. Csak feltűnt volna neki, hogy egy szörnnyel él együtt. De akkor is, Cas. Annyi mindenkinek esett baja miattunk már. Hinni szeretném, hogy valakit mégis meg tudunk menteni.

Időközben felértek a földszintre és aznap sokadszorra ismét a fenyőasztalnál találták magukat a könyvtárban. Gabriel karbafont kézzel állt és várakózóan nézett a másik kettőre. Dean igaz, hogy évekkel ezelőtt látta utoljára az arkangyalt, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy egyszer is ennyire komolynak látta volna az arcát. Akármilyen súlyos dologról is volt szó, mindig ott bujkált az angyal arcán egy mosoly vagy legalább némi ravaszkás csillogás a szemeiben. Most ennek nyoma sem volt. Csak egy fáradt és kétségbeesett embert látott maga előtt. Szinte örült, hogy az angyal nem tudta magáról, hogy kicsoda, mert el se merte képzelni milyen lehet ereje teljében egy igazán dühös Gabriel.

- Crowleynak igaza van – szólalt meg Castiel.

Úgy tűnt rajta kívül senki sem értette, hogy mire gondolt pontosan.

- Ha még a közelben vannak a démonok, akkor meg tudom őket találni – folytatta az angyal.

Gabriel arca felderült, de ugyanakkor Dean szemei rögtön elsötétültek. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Castiel megtalálja a démonokat. Azonban, ha elhagyja a bunkert, és ráadásul még az angyali képességeit is használja, nagy valószínűséggel felfigyelhet rá egy közelben kószáló ellenséges angyal, és akkor perceken belül egy komplett sereg lesz a nyakukon, akik mind Castiel fejére áhítoznak majd.

- Erre semmi szükség, Cas. Más módon is meg fogjuk találni őket.

- Nem, Dean.

Castiel nem emelte fel a hangját, mégis ellentmondást nem tűrő volt az angyal hangneme.

- Miattam is sok embernek esett már baja. Jó embereknek. Régebben nem foglalkoztam volna vele, csak a küldetésem számított, minden más veszteség mellékes volt. De azóta megtapasztaltam, milyen embernek lenni, és nem engedhetem, hogy egy ártatlan személy azért szenvedjen és legyen kitéve veszélynek, mert a saját épségemet féltem.

Dean nem értett egyet Castiellel. Nem akart egyet érteni vele. Két hete vesztette el Kevint, aki bízott benne, sőt akinek megígérte, hogy nem hagyja, hogy baja essen. Utána sokadszorra elvesztette Samet, és alig látszott bármi remény arra, hogy visszakaphassa az öccsét. Most pedig az utolsó személy, akire számíthatott, akibe kapaszkodhatott a káoszban, olyan nagy veszélynek teszi ki magát, ami akár az életébe is kerülhet. És emiatt is Dean lesz a felelős. Ő rángatta el az angyalt abba a bárba és ő akarta, hogy kövessék Gabrielt.

Annyira helyre akarta hozni a saját hibáját, hogy megbízott egy idegen angyalban és emiatt Samet sodorta veszélybe, és most Castielt, Gabrielt és azt az Emma nevű nőt sikerült célkeresztbe állítania.

Így, bár annyi mindent mondott volna, nem tehetett mást, beletörődött a helyzetbe.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet**

Castiel már két órája elment és azóta semmi hírt nem adott magáról.

Más körülmények között Dean nem aggódott volna az angyalért. Más körülmények között azon se lepődött volna meg, hogy napokig vagy hetekig nem hall felőle. Odalenn a pincében mindkét fogoly rákezdett a már szokásosnak mondható hisztériába. Fenyegetések, véres ígéretek és néha egy-egy elhaló könyörgés Sam hangján töltötte meg a bunkert.

Dean már fel se vette az egészet, de Gabriel néha-néha összerezzent. A konyhában ültek egy-egy már jó ideje felmelegedett sörrel a kezükben, és csak bámultak maguk elé.

- Meséld már el, hogy sikerült kikötnöd a megmentőd oldalán, Gabriel?

- Amikor kijöttem a kórházból nem volt egy árva vasam se. A biztosításom, amiről szintén nem tudok semmit, úgy tűnt fedezte minden költségemet. Nem volt hova mennem. Egy ideig azt terveztem, hogy visszamegyek Springfieldbe, hátha van ott valaki, aki ismer.

- De ahogy látom ez végül nem jött össze – szúrta közbe Dean.

- Nem, valóban nem jött össze – válaszolta fáradtan Gabriel – Mint már mondtam, Emma segített, hogy pótolva legyenek a papírjaim. De semmit sem adnak ingyen. Megígértem neki, hogy visszafizetem, amit rám költött. Kerestem valami munkát. Egy raktárba kerestek takarítót, szóval elvállaltam. Amikor kiderült, hogy tudok vezetni, akkor kiszállító lett belőlem. Emma akkoriban a bár fölötti egyik szobában lakott. Esténként segítettem pakolni az üres rekeszeket, cserébe én is kaphattam ott egy szobát, amiért persze azért még külön bérletet is kellett fizetnem.

Gabriel távolba révedő tekintettel mesélte el Deannek, hogy Emma minden reggel palacsintát vagy belgapalacsintát sütött neki lent a bár konyhájában, amin a vadász őszintén mosolygott. Lehet, hogy az angyal mindent elfelejtett arról, hogy kicsoda, de az édesség utáni rajongása még így is megmaradt.

- Nagyjából egy fél évbe telt mire vissza tudtam fizetni azt, amivel tartoztam. És fél év elég hosszú idő – folytatta Gabriel a mesélést.

Dean biztos volt benne, hogy egy angyal számára fél év kevesebb, mint egy pillanat, de egyetértően bólintott egyet és tovább kortyolta a sörét.

- A lényeg, hogy eléggé megkedveltük egymást Emmával. A bárban is eléggé megszerettek, így hát állandó vendég lettem. Minden este ott voltam. Megvártam, míg végeztek, segítettem bezárni a helyet. A munkámmal se volt semmi baj, így úgy döntöttem, ott maradok.

Gabriel felsóhajtott és megforgatta a kezében lévő üveget.

- Egy szó mint száz, az történt, ami sejthető. Egy idő után nem volt szükség két külön szobára, ha érted, mire gondolok – kacsintott vidáman – Persze, aztán inkább kerestünk egy másik lakást. Egy éve pedig összeházasodtunk. Nem volt nagy felhajtás. Főleg mivel azt sem tudtam, hogy vannak-e rokonaim, de mivel senki sem érdeklődött felőlem, hogy élek-e vagy halok én se törtem magam, hogy kutakodjak.

Dean nem akarta beismerni, de erősen féltékeny volt Gabrielre. Annak idején a saját bőrén is megtapasztalhatta egy rövid időre milyen az, ha normálisan él az ember. Amikor nem kell semmi másért aggódni, mint hogy mi legyen a vacsora, vagy épp sportot vagy szappanoperát nézzenek este a tévében. Sajnálta az előtte ülő férfit, amiért felkavarta a nyugodt mindennapjait, de kifejezetten dühös volt az arkangyalra, hogy míg ők annyi szenvedésen és katasztrófán vergődték keresztül magukat, ő élte az átlagos kispolgári életét egy eldugott kisvárosban.

Szerencsére nem volt ideje ezen tovább rágódni és Gabrielt se kellett hallgatni, mert hirtelen a szokott szárnysuhogás után megjelent Castiel.

Erősen gondterhelt arca láttán Deannek automatikusan görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

- Megvannak? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Igen, megvannak.

- Miért érzem, hogy most a jön a de – morogta nyűgösen és letette a sört az asztalra.

Castiel zavartan nézett maga elé, mintha azon gondolkodna, hogy mit mondjon.

- Valami nincs rendben. Rengetegen vannak. Legalább húszan.

- Húszan? Mire készülnek ezek? Biztos, hogy nem lennének ennyien csak azért, mert követtünk egy helyi embert. Crowley sem ismerte fel, nem hiszem, hogy egy közönséges démon rájött volna bármire is, ha a nagyszájú királyuknak lövése sincs semmiről.

- Én is így vélem. Attól még ez a helyzet. Egy raktárépületben vannak a főút végén.

Gabriel hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

- Egy sárga raktárépületben?

- Igen – felelte egyszerűen az angyal, majd Dean felé fordult – Kint is, bent is vannak őrök.

- A jó büdös francba! Mi a fészkes fenét keresnek ezek pont itt? Eddig nyoma sem volt egyetlen démonnak sem a közelben, most meg egy komplett sereg – fakadt ki Dean – Mindegy. Volt már rosszabb is a felállás. Nem vettek észre, ugye?

- Persze, hogy nem – válaszolt vissza az angyal némi éllel a hangjában.

Amióta emberként kellett élnie, Castiel gazdagodott néhány emberi tulajdonsággal, ami még mindig meglepte Deant. Annyi éven át az angyal szinte semmiben sem változott, legfeljebb a parancsokhoz való hozzáállásában. Szinte furcsa volt egy viszonylag emberibb Castiellel meglenni, mint régebben.

- Akkor menjünk. Gabriel maradj itt. A bunkerben biztonságban vagy, és bármit is hallasz odalentről, vagy kintről, csak maradj itt, világos?

- Eszemben sincs itt maradni! – ugrott talpra a férfi - Ráadásul ismerem a helyet, ott dolgozom!

Dean unottan fordult felé. Az alacsonyabb férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő arccal nézett vissza rá. Először a vadász fejében megfordult, hogy ráparancsol Gabrielre, hogy márpedig itt marad, amit meg is tett volna, ha Gabriel csak egy ember lett volna. De még élénken élt benne az az élmény, ami a pincében történt, mikor az angyal kijött a sodrából. Lehet, hogy nem tudja kontrolálni az erejét, de attól még az ott volt benne.

- Rendben – sóhajtott fásultan Dean – De ne ölesd meg magad, és ne kerülj az utamba, világos?

Castiel a háta mögött idegesen fészkelődött.

- Nem biztos, hogy… - kezdte a kék szemű angyal.

- Nem tudjuk itt tartani, Cas. Inkább akkor jöjjön velünk, mint hogy felbukkanjon a legrosszabb pillanatban.

Castielt láthatóan ez nem győzte meg, de nem ellenkezett tovább. Dean elsietett a fegyvertárba. A fejében egy hang egész végig azt üvöltözte, hogy elment az esze, és amit tervez, az kész öngyilkosság és óriási felelőtlenség, de nem foglalkozott vele.

Amikor visszaért, megragadta Gabriel egyik karját és egy vékony pengét nyomot a kezébe. Castiel döbbenten figyelte az alacsonyabb férfi kezében lévő angyalpengét.

- Idefigyelj. Bármi jön veled szembe, ami úgy néz ki, mint amit a pincében láttál, leszúrod ezzel. Világos?

Gabriel kitágult szemekkel nézte a kezében lévő pengét. A légzése felgyorsult és érezte, hogy kiveri a víz. Dean is észrevette a változást a vele szemben álló férfin, és szorosan megragadta mindkét karját.

- Gabe, megértetted, amit mondtam? Ha ott leszünk a raktárnál, nem lesz időnk veled vacakolni. Így is nagy túlerővel kell számolnunk, nem vigyázhatunk még rád is. Ha úgy döntesz, hogy jössz, akkor saját magadra kell vigyáznod. Megkeressük a feleséged, kihozzuk és eltűzünk abból a raktárból, amilyen gyorsan csak tudunk. Ha pedig olyannal találkoznál, akinél pont ilyen penge van, akkor… nos akkor fuss, ahogy a lábad bírja.

Az alacsony férfi némi habozás után bólintott és az övébe tűzte a pengét.

- Még régebben szereztük Sammel, gondoltuk jól jöhet - válaszolt vállrándítva Dean Castiel ki nem mondott kérdésére.

Az angyal nem tűnt elégedetnek a válasszal, de Dean legnagyobb örömére nem kezdte kérdezhetni, hogy egész pontosan melyik testvére feltehetőleg holtteste mellől sikerült elvenniük a pengét.

- Oké, akkor menjünk, kaszaboljunk le néhány démont.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet**

Fél órával később a trió a raktár egyik oldal bejárata közelében lévő konténer mögött állt. Castiel szerint ez volt a legkevésbé őrzött bejárat, bár itt is három férfi állt unottan az ajtó közelében.

- Gyorsan végezni kellene velük - suttogta Dean - hogy legalább ezek ne tudják riasztani a bent lévőket. Talán akkor lesz esélyünk a bejutásra.

Mindkét angyal egyetértően bólintott.

Castiel abban a pillanatban eltűnt mögülük, hogy a három férfi mellett tűnjön fel. Mielőtt azok bármit is tehettek volna, az angyal mindkét kezét egy-egy démon homlokához szorította. Vakító fehér fény villant és a két férfi holtan rogyott össze. A meglepett harmadik Castiel felé vetette magát, de nem bizonyult elég gyorsnak. Az angyal kezében megvillant a saját pengéje és mélyen a másik gyomrába fúródott. A démon kitágult szemekkel bámult a hasából kiálló fényes pengére, majd vörös izzás kíséretében, ami átjárta az egész testét, a másik két társa holtteste mellé rogyott.

Az angyal letörölte a véres pengét és a társai felé fordult. Intett a kezével, mire Dean nyomában Gabriellel elindult az ajtó felé.

- Bármi védő rúna, amit le kellene kaparnom, mielőtt bemegyünk? - kérdezte a vadász a falakat fürkészve.

- Semmi, ami angyalokra hatna.

- Hát ez eléggé gyanús… - vakarta meg a tarkóját Dean.

Castiel egyetértően bólintott. A démonoknak tudniuk kellett, hogy kikre számíthatnak. A leglogikusabb lépés az lett volna, hogy telirakják enochiai jelekkel a raktár minden négyzetméterét, hogy az angyal ne tudjon bemenni.

- Csapda - összegezte a helyzetet Castiel.

- Akkor most mit fogunk tenni? - csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Gabriel. Végig az övébe tűzött penge markolatát szorongatta, mintha attól remélne bármi megnyugtatást vagy védelmet.

- Belesétálunk - közölte Dean és benyitott a raktárba.

Egy gyanúsan üres folyosón találták magukat. Úgy tűnt mintha az épület teljesen üres lenne. A rövid folyosó egy nagy hangár méretű raktárhelyiségbe nyílt. A polcokon mindenféle áru sorakozott nagy tételben. Dean előhúzta az övéből a démonölő pengét.

- Hé! Pokolfajzatok! Hol vagytok gyáva patkányok?

Pár pillanattal később a sorokból közel tíz fekete szemű ember sétált elő, nők és férfiak vegyesen.

- Nem volt túl bölcs döntés, hogy idetoltátok a képeteket - kezdte az egyik kaján vigyorral a képén.

- Akkor nem kellett volna ennyire hívogató partit csinálnotok itt az isten háta mögöt - válaszolt gúnyosan Dean és fogást váltott a pengén, miközben alapállásba helyezkedett.

Nem kellett sokat várniuk arra, hogy a démonok meginduljanak feléjük. Dean és Castiel is elrugaszkodtak a földtől és egyenesen az ellenségnek rohantak.

A vadász első lendületében rögtön belevágta a kést az egyik démon oldalába, aki hangosan sikítva görnyedt össze, kezét a sebre szorítva, de abban a pillanatban Dean mélyen a torkába döfte a kést.

Dean a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Castiel körül három férfi és egy nő köröz, de nem mernek közelebb menni az angyalhoz. A lábánál pedig egy kiégett szemű démon feküdt.

A vadásznak nem volt ideje tovább bámészkodni, mert ebben a pillanatban két erős kar ragadta meg és ledöntötték a lábáról.

A kés kirepült a kezéből és az eséstől a tüdejéből is kiszorult minden levegő. Ösztönösen beletérdelt a fölé tornyosuló démonba, de nem sikerült annyira kizökkentenie, hogy ki tudjon törni a szorításából.

A fölé tornyosuló démon kezében kés villant, Dean minden izmát megfeszítve próbált szabadulni, de nem tudott mozdulni. Elszakította a tekintetét a megvillanó pengétől és oldalra nézett.

A démonölő kés túl messzire csúszott a padlón, esélye se volt rá, hogy elérje. Castiel továbbra is egyszerre több démonnal küzdött, akik túl ügyesen tartották a megfelelő távolságot ahhoz, hogy életben maradjanak. Ettől függetlenül az eddigi egy testhez már másik kettő is csatlakozott az angyal lábánál.

Egy erős kéz ragadta meg az arcát. Az álkapcsát markoló démon maga felé kényszerítette a vadász tekintetét.

- Ha tehetném, akkor nem hagynék veszni egy ilyen remek testet, mire lennék képes a bőrödben, öregem. De sajnos... - itt Dean mellkasához nyomta a kését, ott ahol a védőrúna volt beletetoválva a vadász testébe, ami megakadályozta, hogy egy démon megszállhassa - Így nincs más hátra, kénytelen leszek megölni téged.

Dean nagy levegőt vett és felkészült az elkerülhetetlenre.

A démon arcán kéjes vigyorral felemelte a kését, de ebben a pillanatban ráfagyott a mosoly az arcára. A szemei narancsos fénnyel felizzottak, majd végleg elsötétültek. A halott test Deanre omlott.

Ahol eddig a démon arca volt, most Gabriel reszkető alakja állt kitágult szemekkel. Dean lerázta magáról a testet és talpra kecmergett. Pont időben, mert egy hosszú szőke hajú nő ebben a pillanatban vágta bele a kését abba a padlódeszkába, ahol eddig ő feküdt. A vadász kirúgott a lábával és így sikerült beletaposnia a nő oldalába, aki fél méterrel arrébb csúszott a padlón.

Mielőtt a nő talpra állhatott volna, Dean kikapta Gabriel reszkető kezéből az angyalpengét és hátba szúrta a démont. Azzal a lendülettel ki is rántotta belőle a fegyvert és visszalökte az arkangyalnak, aki esetlenül, de felvette, és reszketve tartotta maga elé.

A Winchester fiú gyorsan magához vette a démonölő kést és újabb ellenfél után kutatott a tekintetével.

A Castiel körül még életben maradt démonok abbahagyták a körözést a kék szemű angyal körül és futásnak eredtek. Az angyal kinyúlt az egyik után és megragadta a karját. Gyorsan fogást váltott rajta, hogy ne tudjon megszökni és leszorította a padlóra.

Dean és Gabriel gyorsan odasiettek Castielhez. Úgy tűnt jelenleg nem kell több támadóval szembenézniük. A földön szétszórva hét holtest hevert, de Deant kizárólag a nyolcadik még mindig vergődő démon érdekelte.

Letérdelt a férfi elé, és a kést a démon álla alá szorította.

- Hol van a nő? És ajánlom, hogy még életben legyen - suttogta vészjóslóan.

- Ostobák vagytok, hogy idejöttetek érte - köpte a férfi.

- Egyelőre úgy látom, hogy ti vagytok ostobák, amiért idecsaltatok minket - intett a halott démonok felé a vadász.

- Rajta, ölj csak meg - hörögte a démon.

- Mindig ugyanaz a nóta. Inkább térjünk át arra a részre, amikor elmondod, melyik koszos helyiségben őrzitek a nőt, és akkor gyorsan végzek veled.

Dean Castielre nézett, mire az angyal erősebben nyomta a démont a padlóhoz.

- Menjetek a pokolba - nyögte a démon.

Az eddig állához szorított pengével Dean egy mély vágást ejtett a férfi bal karján, mire az fájdalmában felüvöltött.

- Utoljára kérdezem, hol van a nő? - üvöltötte Dean és megcsavarta a kést a démon karjában.

- Odafent - kiáltotta fájdalmában a férfi - Fent az irodában!

Dean Gabrielre nézett.

- I...igen, van az emeleten egy iroda. Az étkezde mellett - mutatott a raktár másik végébe, ahol egy lépcső vezetett felfele.

- Helyes - mondta Dean és felállt.

Castiel keze alatt fehéren felizzott a démon teste. Amikor az angyal is felegyenesedett a férfi nem mozdult többet.

- Azt mondtad, húszan vannak? Akkor már több, mint a fele megvolt - nézett körbe Dean.

Gyors léptekkel elindultak a lépcső felé. Castiel ment előre, utána Gabriel és végül Dean. A lépcső aljában megálltak és Dean megveregette Gabriel még mindig reszkető vállát.

- Kösz - mondta egyszerűen - Jövök neked eggyel.

Az emeleten ugyanolyan baljós csend és nyugalom fogadta őket, mint mikor beléptek a raktárépületbe. Szinte rögtön a kantinban találták magukat, ahol még mindig semmi nyomát nem találták démonoknak. Ez nagyon idegesítette Deant. Könnyebb lett volna, ha itt is rögtön rájuk veti magát egy horda szörnyeteg, mint, hogy attól kelljen tartaniuk, hogy mikor ugrik elő valami az egyik sarokból. Egészen biztos volt, hogy még mindig vannak itt démonok. Még Dean is érezte a démonokra jellemző kénszagot. Tudta, hogy a közelben vannak és nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy figyelik őket.

Nem sokat kellett várnia, hogy beigazolódjon a gyanúja. Félúton voltak az említett iroda bejárata felé, amikor lépteket hallottak a lépcső felöl. Mire észbekaptak egy újabb csapat démon vette körbe őket. Az rögtön kiderült, hogy Castiel erősen elszámolta a létszámot. Legalább tíz fekete szempár figyelte őket a vérükre szomjazva.

Mielőtt bármelyik fél is támadhatott volna egy hangos női sikoly töltötte meg a termet. Gabriel teljesen elsápadt és Dean úgy látta, hogy nem sok választotta el az alacsony férfit az ájulástól. Nem volt kétség afelől, hogy kihez tartozott a sikoly.

Ájulás helyett viszont Gabriel valami váratlant tett. Egyenesen a hang irányába rohant. Dean hallotta saját magát, amint az angyal után kiállt, hogy álljon meg és hogy csapda, de többre nem volt ideje. A démonok rejtélyes módon elengedték Gabrielt, és inkább Deannel és Castiellel foglalkoztak.

Nem tehetett semmit. Gabriel kezében az angyal pengével egyenesen az iroda felé rohant. Feltépte az ajtót és eltűnt Dean szeme elől. A vadász hangosan káromkodott, majd a démonok felé fordult.

- Csak szólok, hogy rohadt rossz estén vagyok túl és még mindig nincs vége - morogta és beledöfte a kést az első felé lendülő démon mellkasába.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

Gabriel semmi mást nem hallott, csak a felesége kétségbeesett sikolyát. Még sohasem járt az irodában és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy az egy folyosóra nyílik, amiből további ajtók nyíltak. A rakodók és szállítók sose jöttek ide, itt azok dolgoztak, akik az adminisztrációval és személyzeti ügyekkel foglalkoztak.

- Emma! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, remélve, hogy rá tud jönni, melyik szobában lehet a felesége.

- Gabe? - hallatszott az egyik távolabbi ajtó mögül az erőtlen kérdés.

Gabriel azonnal a hang irányába lendült, de mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót valaki hátulról megragadta. Hirtelen a földön találta magát, legnagyobb szerencséjére még mindig erősen szorította a pengét, amit Deantől kapott. Összeszedte minden erejét és meglendítette a karját. A penge a démon oldalába vágott, de sajnos nem okozott halálos sebet. Annyit minden esetre sikerült elérnie, hogy a férfi legördült róla.

Megpróbált arrébb kúszni miközben az oldalát markoló férfira szegezte a véres pengét.

- Hagyj engem békén, te szörnyeteg - ordította rekedten - Takarodj vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél!

Legnagyobb döbbenetére a férfi meglepett arccal kapott a torkához, kétrét görnyedt, és fekete füstöt kezdett felöklendezni. A gomolygó füst eltűnt az egyik szellőzőnyílásban és a férfi ájultan rogyott össze a padlón. Eszméletlenül feküdt a földön és nehezen lélegzett. Gabriel nem látott mást csak egy átlagos embert, az arca pont olyan normális volt, mint bármelyik közönséges emberé.

Nem volt ideje azon gondolkodni, hogy pontosan mi történt, mert ismét a felesége hangját hallotta, ahogy őt hívta.

Felkelt a földről és megint az ajtó felé iramodott. A kantin felől elhaltak a dulakodás zajai és Gabriel szívből remélte, hogy ismét Dean és Castiel került ki győztesen az összetűzésből.

Megragadta az ajtókilincset és berontott a szobába.

Odabent három nagydarab férfi állt, mind katonai egyenruhában, közöttük székhez kötözve egy lehajtott fejű barnahajú nő. Emma.

Gabriel elhajította a pengét és a feleségéhez rohant. Számított rá, hogy a három férfi megakadályozta, de nem ez történt. Amint odaért a székhez tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Meg kellett volna állítaniuk. Eldobta a fegyverét. Védtelen volt. És mégis a három férfi meg sem rezzent. Két keze közé fogta Emma arcát és felemelte, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

Olyan gyorsan ugrott fel a lekötözött nő mellől, mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna. Remegve hátrált vissza az ajtóhoz és mindkét kezével a hajába markolt.

A székhez kötözött nő felemelte a fejét és széles mosollyal az arcán a haját tépő Gabrielre nézett.

- Ez lehetetlen - dadogta Gabriel és érezte, hogy könnyek folynak végig az arcán.

A székhez kötözött nő a felesége volt, de az arca nem. Az arca egy démoné volt. Addig hátrált, amíg egy szilárd testbe nem ütközött. Ösztönösen megfordult és Deannel találta szembe magát.

- Emma. Az arca - zokogta Gabriel Dean mellkasába - De ez lehetetlen.

Dean eltolta magától a férfit.

- Figyelj rám. Az a dög csak megszállta. Ne add fel, megértetted? A feleséged még mindig ott van bent. Ha eddig kibírtad, most ne omolj össze!

- Ó, annyira hiányzott a pozitív hozzáállásod Dean – kacagta a démon, aki Emma testében volt – Látom, most is angyali segítséggel mertél csak idemerészkedni - intett a fejével a vadász mögött álló Castiel felé.

Dean ereiben megfagyott a vér és elborzadva nézett a nőre, aki laza mozdulattal eltépte a köteleket és könnyedén felállt a székből.

- Abaddon?! – nyögte undorodva a vadász.

A nő egyetlen intésére a három démon Deanék mögé került és lefogták őket. Még Castielt is sikerült elég szorosan tartaniuk, ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon megmozdulni. Elvették a fegyvereiket, amikor Dean megpróbált ellenállni a mögötte álló démon erősen gyomorszájon vágta.

- Ejnye, hát ti mindig így ajtóstul rontotok a házba, fiúk? – folytatta a nő negédes hangon – Pedig én csak beszélgetni akartam veletek.

- Mit akarsz tőlük? Csak két ártatlan ember! - nyögte Dean.

- Egészen biztosan van bennük valami különleges. Ha más nem, akkor az, hogy fontosak nektek Winchester fiúknak. Nem igaz?

Dean ismét szabadulni próbált, mire újabb ütést szerzett. Kétrét görnyedt a fájdalomtól, és érezte a saját vére ízét a szájában.

- Én a helyedben nem ugrálnék. Ezek hárman nem olyan szerencsétlen ágyútöltelékek, mint azok ott kinn. Ők a legjobb munkáim eddig. Bármilyen hihetetlen is, de most nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy megöljelek titeket, de ha sokat ugrálsz, még meggondolhatom magam.

- Akkor mégis, mit akarsz? Ha randit szeretnél kérni, akkor jobb, ha tőlem tudod, nem bukom a démonokra, szivi.

- De felvágták a nyelvedet. Ha belegondolok, pont ez a szexepiled, Dean. Crowley-t akarom.

A vadász értetlenül nézett az előtte álló nőre.

- Crowley-t?

- Tudom, hogy nálatok van. És azt akarom, hogy adjátok át nekem.

- Mire kell ő neked?

- Hogy megöljem. Sajnos, nem minden démon hódol be az új uralkodónak, amíg él a másik. Így hát nincs mit tennem. Meg kell ölnöm. De be kell ismerjem, hogy ez a feladat nagyon is az ínyemre van.

- Nem kötök üzletet. Főleg nem egy olyan ribanccal, mint te – köpte Dean.

Abaddon megragadta Dean arcát és mosolyogva közel hajolt hozzá. Az orruk szinte összeért és a vadász a bőrén érezte a démon kénes leheletét.

- Nincs időm a szánalmas kis szövegeidre kisfiam. Az új kis barátod felesége jelenleg még idebent van és, ha szeretnéd, hogy legyen test, amibe tovább élhet, akkor azonnal kiadod nekem azt az útszéli kufárt, aki királynak meri nevezni magát!

Dean a társaira nézett. Castiel megfeszülve próbált kitörni a démon markából, Gabriel pedig vörösre sírt szemekkel némán könyörögve nézett vissza a vadászra. Megígérték, egész pontosan megígérte az alacsony férfinak, hogy épségben kiviszik a feleségét. Ha ki is tudnának valahogy törni, Abaddon egy pillanat alatt összezúzhatta Emma testét, és akkor hiába űzik ki a démont a nőből, az nem élné túl. Undorodott a gondolattól, de kénytelen volt megegyezni a nővel.

Megadóan hajtotta le a fejét.

- Rendben van. Megkapod Crowley-t.

Abaddon vonásai ellágyultak, és szinte bájosnak tűntek. Dean úgy gondolta, hogy ha Emma is így mosolygott Gabrielre, akkor nem csoda, hogy a férfi beleszeretett. Elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, hiszen most egy démonnal nézett szembe, nem pedig a minden bizonnyal bájos Emmával, akit meg kellett menteniük.

- Akkor beszéljük meg a cserét – folytatta csevegő hangnemben a nő.

- Cserét?

- Csak nem gondoltátok, ti kis butusok, hogy elengedem a túszom, amíg nem kapom meg Crowley-t? Nem vagyok balek.

- Hát persze, hogy nem – morogta mosolyt erőltetve az arcára Dean. Szíve szerint fogta volna a kését, és megforgatta volna Abaddon szívében, mindegy milyen testben van éppen.

Ekkor valami váratlan történt. A Castielt lefogva tartó démon talán túlságosan elmerült Dean és a főnöke társalgásában és enyhített a szorításán. Az angyal kihasználta a pillanatnyi gyengeséget és kitépte magát a démon karjából. Megpördült és kezét az egyenruhás férfi homlokára szorította. Fehér fény villant, ami elvakított mindenkit és a férfi füstölgő szemmel csuklott össze Castiel keze alatt.

Abaddon arcát düh öntötte el, és kezével az angyal és Gabriel felé intett. Mindketten elemi erővel csapódtak neki a szoba oldalában felállított acél polcoknak. A polcok recsegve omlottak minden tartalmukkal a két férfira.

- Ne! – üvöltötte Dean.

Castiel nyilván túlélte a becsapódást, talán Jimmy teste beszerzett pár új sérülést, de komolyabb baja nem eshetett. Viszont Gabrielben nem volt biztos. Bár Castiel szerint még mindig arkangyal volt, annak minden erejével, de Emma annak idején mégis egy komoly sérüléssel talált rá. És kórházba is került miatta. Mi van, ha Gabriel komolyan megsérült, vagy ha meghal. Dean nem bírná elviselni, ha még valaki meghalna miatta.

Nem volt ideje tovább emiatt aggódni, mert a törmelék halom megmozdult. A törött polcok, papírok és áruval teli dobozok megremegtek. A következő pillanatban a romokból Gabriel alakja emelkedett ki. A szemei természetellenes arany színnel égtek és Deant kirázta a hideg. Gabriel mögött az iroda falán hatalmas angyalszárnyak árnyéka rajzolódott ki.

A szárnyak és az aranyszínű izzás egy pár pillanattal később elmúlt. Senki se mozdult, amíg Gabriel féloldalas mosollyal végighordozta a tekintetét a szobában lévő döbbent társaságon.

- Hiányoztam? – kérdezte könnyedén, és egyik kezével lesöpört a válláról néhány fémszilánkot.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet**

Még mindig senki nem mozdult. A megmaradt két katonaruhás démon tágranyílt szemmel, megbabonázva bámulták Gabrielt. Dean még mindig a földön négykézláb figyelte az arkangyalt, ahogy megigazítja a kabátját, lerázza magáról a port és a különböző törmelékdarabokat.

Gabriel lehajolt és talpra húzta az eléggé megviselt külsejű Castielt. A magasabb angyal arcát rengeteg karcolás és vér borította, de egyik seb sem tűnt súlyosnak.

- Pihenj, öcskös - duruzsolta az arkangyal, és lenyomta Castielt egy székre, ami az előző pillanatban még sehol sem volt.

- Hát ez meg mi a franc? - dohogta Abaddon, de azért hátrált pár lépést az arkangyaltól.

- Ez? - mutatott magára vészjósló hangon Gabriel - Ez bizony az az oroszlán, akit hagyni kellett volna aludni, drágám.

A Deant szorító démon gyorsan elengedte a sérült vadászt és rettegő fekete szemekkel az életben maradt egyenruhás társa mellé lépett.

- Hova-hova? - kérdezte ravaszkás mosollyal Gabriel a két megszeppent egyenruhás démon felé fordulva - Még csak most kezdődik a buli.

Meglendítette a bal karját, mintha csak egy legyet vagy szúnyogot hessegetne el és a két férfi véres masszaként kenődőt fel a falra, még sikítani se maradt idejük.

Dean még időben védekezően emelte maga fölé mindkét karját, hogy elkerülje azt, hogy a démonok maradványai beterítsék az arcát.

Amikor felnézett, Gabriel állt előtte széles mosollyal az arcán. Dean soha nem hitte volna, hogy valaha örülni fog ennek az önelégült vigyornak életében.

Az arkangyal a vállára tette a kezét és Dean testéből minden fájdalom elszállt, és már nem érezte a vér fémes ízét sem a szájában.

- Kösz. Végszóra - mondta Dean és felegyenesedett.

- Ismersz, imádom megmenteni a formás kis hátsótokat az utolsó pillanatban - vonta meg a vállát az angyal.

- Alkut kötöttünk Dean Winchester - szólalt meg hirtelen Abaddon - Visszakapod a nőt, ha megkapom Crowley-t. Akárhány angyal is vigyáz rád, mire hozzámérnek, kicsi Emma meghal.

Gabriel arcán egy pillanatra megremegett a hamiskás mosoly. Mire a démon felé fordult már nyoma sem volt az egésznek, de Dean látta, és tudta, hogy az arkangyal több mint dühös. Nem tudta megmondani miért, de futhatnéka volt, minden porcikája azért kiáltott, hogy fusson olyan messzire, amennyire csak tud, olyan hamar amilyen hamar csak teheti.

- Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de nem láttam a nagy csók jelenetet. És lehet, hogy nem voltam teljesen önmagam az elmúlt pár évben, de egy ilyen romantikus pillanatot biztos nem hagytam volna ki.

- Azt hiszed, hogy egy közönséges angyal megállíthat engem? Egy közönséges angyal nem ölheti meg a pokol egyik lovagját - köpte vicsorogva a démon - Rajta vedd csak fel azt a kacatot - mutatott a földön heverő pengére, amit Gabriel dobott el, amikor a lekötözött feleségéhez rohant.

Az angyal pár másodpercig elgondolkozva nézte a pengét, mintha mérlegelné az ajánlatott.

- Megható az ajánlat, de köszönöm nem - mondta könnyedén, mintha csak teát utasított volna vissza, de a szeme sarkában ott csillogott az a ravaszkás kis fény, amire Dean túlságosan jól emlékezett - Van sajátom.

És ezzel Gabriel előhúzta az övéből a saját pengéjét.

A hatás nem maradt el. Abaddon újdonsült félelemmel figyelte a vele szemben álló angyalt.

- Azt mesélik, hogy egy lovagot csak egy arkangyal pengéje képes megölni. Szeretnéd kipróbálni?

A férfi egyik kezéből a másikba dobálta a pengét, és közben végig fogva tartotta a tekintetével a démont.

- Nem tennéd - mondta Abaddon, de feleannyira se volt határozott a hangja, mint korábban - Ha megölsz, őt is megölöd - mutatott saját magára Emmára utalva.

- Igaz-igaz - bólogatott az arkangyal - És pontosan emiatt elmondom, hogy mi fog történni. Ajánlom, hogy hegyezd a füled, mert nem fogom kétszer elmondani.

Gabriel Dean meglátása szerint idegesítően lassan odasétált Abaddonhoz és egy laza mozdulattal megigazított egy kósza tincset, ami a démon szemébe lógott.

- Amint befejeztem ezt a mondatot - folytatta még mindig kedélyesen - te eltakarodsz Emma testéből anélkül, hogy egy haja szála is meggörbülne, és vissza se nézel, vagy kipróbáljuk a lovag-penge teóriát itt helyben.

Az angyal és a démon egy végtelennek tűnő percig némán figyelték egymást, majd Emma szájából fekete füst tört elő, ahogy Abaddon elmenekült az irodából, és ahogy Dean sejtette az egész államból is.

Emma ájultan omlott össze, de Gabriel elkapta és gyengéden a karjába vette az alélt testet.

Dean körbenézett, de nyoma sem volt démonoknak, így gyorsan a még mindig széken ülő Castielhez sietett. A ballonkabátos angyal nehezen lélegzett, és még mindig több felszíni sebből vérzett, de ezen kívül semmilyen komolyabb sérülés nem látszott rajta.

A vadász megfordult, és Gabriel alakjával találta szembe magát. Az angyal még mindig az ájult nőt tartotta a karjaiban.

- Én elbírom az enyémet, de gondolom neked nem ártana egy kis segítség - kacsintott ravaszkásan.

Ha nem most mentette volna meg az életüket, Dean biztosan megpróbált volna behúzni egyet az arkangyalnak, de most csak egy fáradt bólintásra tellett tőle.

Gabriel a vállára hajtotta a karjaiban fekvő nő fejét, így az egyik keze felszabadult. Dean megkönnyebbülten figyelte, ahogy az angyal saját magára oly jellemzően csettintett egyet az ujjaival.

Dean egészen megkönnyebbült, amikor ismét a bunkerben találta magát. Azonban ez a pillanatnyi nyugalom rögtön elszállt, amikor körbenézve csak Castielt látta a szobában, aki a karosszékben szuszogott halkan, mintha csak aludna.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! - fakadt ki Dean.

- Egyetértek - szólalt meg egy ismerősen nyűgös hang a háta mögött - A hűtőben nincs semmi ehető. Se egy torta, se egy sütemény, de még csak egy nyamvadt puding se!

Gabriel az ajtónak dőlve babrált egy doboz kockacukorral. Miután sikerült feltépnie a dobozt sorban dobálta a szájába a fehér kis kockákat.

- Nyúzottan nézel ki, kölyök - folytatta cukorral a szájában az angyal - talán aludnod kéne kicsit.

Ezzel Dean homlokához érintette két ujját, és mielőtt a vadász ellenkezhetett volna már az igazak álmát aludta.

Amikor Dean magához tért meglepően kipihentnek érezte magát. Mintha egy hétig aludt volna. Miután visszaemlékezett rá, hogy miért is aludt el, hirtelen megrémült a gondolattól, hogy talán tényleg egy hétig aludt.

Még mindig a szobájában volt, de a szék, amiben legutoljára Castielt látta már üres volt. Felkelt az ágyból és végignézett minden szobában. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Gabriel nincs a konyhában sem, a nappalinak kinevezett helyiségbe sietett.

Castiel a kanapén ülve nézte a késő esti híreket, egyedül.

- Hol van?! - követelte Dean.

- Felébredtél - állapította meg az angyal még mindig a tv-t nézve.

- Hol van, Cas?

- Elment.

- Mi az, hogy elment? Hagytad, hogy ennyi szenvedés után lelépjen?

- Természetesen nem - fordult sértett arckifejezéssel a vadász felé az angyal - Ahogy ő mondta, "elintéz pár dolgot" és utána visszajön. Kérte, hogy addigra legyen csokoládéfagylalt a mélyhűtőben.

- Hogy micsoda? Mikor ment el? Mennyi egyáltalán az idő?

Castiel elszakította a tekintetét a hírektől és üres tekintettel Deanre nézett.

- Csokoládéfagylalt. Häagen-Dazs féle. Elment, amint kifogytunk a kockacukorból. Nagyjából egy napja. Most este tizenegy van. Azt mondta, éjfélre itt lesz, ez volt a fagylalt szerzés határideje is.

Dean pár pillanatig csak hápogni tudott a tehetetlen dühtől. Castiel olyan nyugalommal ült a kanapén, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Pedig nem így volt. Gabriel elment és csakis a szavában hihettek, hogy vissza is fog jönni. Dean korábbi tapasztalatai alapján pedig nem igazán tudott hinni az arkangyalnak.

- Vissza fog jönni, Dean - nyugtatta Castiel, mintha csak olvasott volna a vadász gondolataiban - Szereztem fagylaltot.

- Fagylaltot. Hogyne - morogta Dean az orra alatt - Azt mondta éjfélre?


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

Késő este volt. A kis utcát csak néhány lámpa világította meg. A parkolóban elszórva egy-egy régebbi ütött-kopott autó várta a tulajdonosát.

Emma szorosabbra húzta magán a kabátját, amikor kilépett a személyzeti bejáraton az utcára.

Fáradt volt és minél hamarabb haza akart érni. Alig tett meg pár métert az utcán, amikor az egyik sarokban mozgásra lett figyelmes. Ösztönösen az oldalához szorította a táskáját, amikor a hang irányába fordult.

- Elnézést. Nem akartam megijeszteni - mondta a férfi, és kilépett az árnyékok közül - Csak ezt szeretném odaadni - és ezzel egy szál vörös rózsát nyújtott Emma felé - Igazán gyönyörűen énekelt ma este.

Emma elvette a virágot és jobban megnézte a vele szemben álló férfit. Nem szokott megbízni az idegenekben, de valamiért úgy érezte, ettől a férfitól nem kell félnie.

- Nem emlékszem rá, hogy ismernénk egymást - válaszolta mosolyogva és szórakozottan forgatta a kezében a virágot - Találkoztunk már valahol?

Úgy látta, mintha a férfi szemei hirtelen elsötétültek volna. De az egész csak egy pillanat műve volt, és Emma nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól látta, de mintha szomorúság csillogott volna a mézbarna szemekben.

Az idegen végül csöndesen megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Sajnos nem volt szerencsém.

- Ó, értem - mosolygott kedvesen a férfira - Örülök, hogy tetszett az előadás. További kellemes estét, és köszönöm a virágot.

Ezzel Emma megfordult és otthagyta az idegent egyedül az utcán.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt leszel, Gabe.

Az arkangyal meglepetten a hang irányába fordult.

- Dean?

A vadász egy közeli korláton ült a sötétben.

- Kipihented magad, nagyfiú? - mosolygott Gabriel, de mindketten tudták, hogy ez egy nagyon gyenge, erőltetett mosoly csupán.

Dean leugrott a korlátról és kinyújtóztatta a tagjait.

- Szerintem évek óta nem aludtam ilyen jól. Szóval ennyi? Kitörölted az emlékeit az elmúlt évekről?

- Azért én nem vagyok olyan ötletszegény, mint te Dean-o. Gabriel Cunningham sosem járt itt. Igen sok embernek kellett kitörölnöm az emlékeit a kis alteregómról, de Emma ennék sokkal többet érdemel. Tudod, mikor a bátyám leszúrt, nem sok időm volt hátra. Sose éreztem még olyan félelmet. A pillanat tört része alatt kellett cselekednem, még most sem tudom, honnan volt hozzá erőm és főleg időm, de mire elfordította a gyomromban a pengét, olyan messze voltam onnan, amilyen messze csak az erőm engedte. Nem volt időm azon gondolkodni, hogy hihető lesz-e a csere egy utolsó hasonmással. De azért mert elszöktem, még mindig haldokoltam. Megmentett engem. Egy véres idegen voltam csak az utcán, egy erejét vesztett angyal. És megmentett, Dean.

Dean életében talán először, együttérzően nézett le a mellette álló angyalra.

- Cserébe, hogy el kell felejtenie engem, ami lássuk be, hatalmas veszteség - nevetett fel fáradtan az angyal - kapott sok szép másikat. És hamarosan talán még egy producer is felkeresi, hogy szerencsét próbáljon egy nagyobb városban. Mondjuk New Yorkban. Ki tudja?

- Bár nem ismerem, de remek csajnak tűnik. Nem akartál volna inkább vele maradni? - kérdezte Dean őszintén. Megértette volna, ha Gabriel inkább ezt az életet választotta volna az a káosz helyett, ami vár rájuk.

Az angyal egy ideig még a távolodó női alakot figyelte, majd vidáman megvonta a vállát.

- Áh! - legyintett könnyedén - És egyébként is, akkor mi lenne veletek, fiúk? Ha nem vigyázok rátok, még megöletitek magatokat. Megint.

Gabriel elővett a farzsebéből egy karamellás nyalókát és élvezettel nekilátott, hogy elfogyassza azt.

- Gyere, kölyök. Hozzuk rendbe az öcsédet, utána pedig azt, amit az én öcsikém művelt odafenn. Remélem, vettetek fagylaltot.

Ezzel Gabriel játékosan rácsapott a mellette álló férfi fenekére és eltűntek a sötét utcáról, mintha sohase jártak volna ott.

*Vége*


End file.
